History of Sandra ((Sorry bout the length))
by Animeart2
Summary: This Story involves A crazy scientist named Ben, who turned two Pokemon into human beings with his greatest invention, the transmorping machine. The Pokemon are a Espeon named Esla and a Ditto named Dito. It has been seven years since Ben's experiment.
1. Esla's Death and rescue

History of Sandra  
  
The story starts off a little bland. I originally was typing a short description of a comic plot I had in mind to a friend and it turned into a long descriptive story. (^^* heh heh) So don't be discouraged by the first part. keep reading. I also am actually working on the comic portion of this email me at Animeart2@hotmail.com If you want the URL to my comic.  
  
-----------------------Story starts here-----------------------------  
  
While Dito was at Summer School, Esla breaks news that Dito and her are expecting. The Pokemon egg will hatch soon! (Bet you didn't se that one coming!) Ben also announces a continuation of a species. He was given two more Pokemon that he plans to form into humans. (This guy is a total nutcase!) They were a Umbreon and a Tyrogue. (Umbreon= Dark evolution of eevee, Tyrogue= Lower form of hitmonchan, top, lee) At this point Dito comes home from summer school with a top grade of a F+ on his exam paper. (- _- Dito needs Sylvan Learning Center help.) Ben is about to transform the Pokemon, when Esla's eyes meet the Umbreon's. She can tell that It's up to something, but she doesn't know what. It being a dark Pokemon, she feels a bit disturbed and heads of to one of the lab's Pokemon training rooms, as an excuse to get away. She works with her powers (bubbles (don't ask), psybeams, morning sun, teleport, and double team) in the training room to get her mind off the two Pokemon. After she has been practicing for about 10 minutes, she, being a sensitive Psychic, can feel the completion of the dark Pokemon, which was now a girl. In the lab, the girl looks up and sneers as if she had completed something important. Esla was tired from her training and in a shock of some sort. She fell to her knees. About this point, Dito walks into the training room. He asks her if she wants to help out with the newly formed humans and get the female one dressed. Then Dito came back to the land of the living and saw what kind of state Esla was in. He suspected, dumb on his part for not putting 2 and 2 together, that she purely just trained to hard and just needed a rest. Dito offered to help her to a bed, but she knew had to be wrong with these Pokemon and boldly decided to try to talk to them in person. When Dito held out his hand to her she teleported to the main lab room. (In sub section 26547AC, but that doesn't really matter.) She landed kneeling looking down at the floor. She was terrified of dark Pokemon and she was trembling. She thought to herself, "Esla, pretend you know nothing of the trouble at hand and act confident and maybe you'll be safe." With her hands, she used a partial Psychic bubble shield to stand herself up. She noticed that her braid had come undone during practice, and she quickly tied it again. The Espeon like gem on her forehead was left exposed. Ben had already managed to get both of them dressed already. (Bet he had fun with the girl!) The Umbreon's almond shaped eyes squinted at the sudden blast of light. The dark eyes starred right through her. Esla tried to break the momentary silence, "Umm, what's your name? I'm Esla pleased to meet you." She curtsied politely. The Umbreon said, " my past owner wasn't very creative. I'm Dark197A, but call me Dark. This here," she pointed at the Tyrogue " is Fight236H, but he likes to be called Tyro, he's very quiet and he has only spoken six words to me in the seven years I've known him. He speaks with his actions. Our names, though are nothing to you, anyway." It was getting late and almost time for bed. The four of them head to the experiment sleeping quarters set up by Ben. Suddenly, Dito got a look of pure horror on his face. Esla said, "Dito, what is it? Is something wrong?" Dito yelled, "I forgot to do my homework!" Esla breathed a sigh of relief. She took the Pokemon egg Dito had been taking care of that afternoon. They had decided on Esla watches over it at nights and in the morning and Dito gets it in the afternoon, but pretty soon, when it hatches, Esla will have full shift over it. (Because she doesn't trust idiots!) They got their night clothes on and got in the bunk beds that Ben had set up for them. (Dito took a bottom bunk in case he dripped! Just kidding!) Esla woke up when she heard a faint crashing noise down the hall. She looked down in the bunk below her to see if Dito heard if too. She thought to herself, "oh no, Dito slept with gum in his mouth, again! Oh yeah.." Esla poked Dito and whispered " Dito, stop drooling!" Dito said, " huh.? Oh, sorry." Esla wrapped the egg up in some blankets and teleported to the main lab room and quietly hid to see what was going on. She watched wide-eyed as Tyro sabotaged the transmorping machine that had made her human seven years ago. Meanwhile, Dark skimmed about, looking for something. Esla didn't know what to do, besides try to get them in trouble with Ben. No, They would find out it was me that tattled and I'd get beaten up. There was something violent about them; their jerky and sometimes destructive movements showed Esla this trait. "I better teleport back to bed before they find me here." And with that, she flashed into bed. The next morning, Ben gets up and begins to make breakfast, to tired to see that his machine had been sabotaged. But when he burn his finger on the frying pan, he was fully awake. He noticed his masterpiece had been destroyed. Esla awoke to the screaming of inappropriate words. Feeling well rested, she yelled at Dito to get up and get ready for summer school. He mumbled and grumbled as he got dressed, grabbed his books. "Are you ready yet!" Esla yelled. Dito is not a morning person. "Mumble.ready." Dito said under his breath. She got up from the breakfast table and put her hand on Dito's shoulder and she teleported him to school. (Only him, she remained beside the breakfast table.) She started eating breakfast. "Ben, you know you should REALLY learn how to cook." Ben said sarcastically, "Oh My, now you've gone and hurt my feelings.You know Esla, you should go learn to cook and start cooking breakfast for me!" Esla said with her mouth half full (she still doesn't get human manners very much.) "Well, you own the place, you should cook!" Ben snapped back, "But I already do cook, you twit, and you don't appreciate me!" (Ben's eyes get all big and sparkly)"You're so mean to me, maybe I should kick you out.. Or worse, make you get a job to help pay the rent for this place!" Dark, looking very annoyed, said, "Do you two do this EVERY morning?" Both answering at the same time, "Yes!" Dark looks out a window, spaced out, as the two continue to ague like "Don't you call a psychic a twit!" and "Twit, twit, twit, twit!". How those two managed to stay under the same roof for seven years I'm not quite sure about. Ben had come to a stopping point in his argument, "Dark, do you know who destroyed my machine?" Esla fell silent. The phone began to ring. Esla got up and walked over to get the phone. "Yes, this is Dito's home.. May I help you?" Esla seemed to listen intently, "Yeah, sounds like something he'd be stupid enough to get into.. Yeah, I'll be there, just give me a second to get there.bye." With that she hung up and turned toward the table. Dito picked a fight with an older bully. Let's put it this way, he won. I'll be back in a little bit. She teleported herself to the school parking lot and walked into the office. Dito was sitting in a chair in front of the principal's office, looking very ashamed of himself. "Dito, what did you do?" before he could answer, the principal walked out and said, "I thought him parents were coming." Esla suddenly tensed up, "Uh, sir, he doesn't have any living relatives, we are, sort of, room mates with a scientist and two other creeps. " The principal said, "Sorry, I guess I can talk to you, we just sent a student to emergency care after he was found half dead in the hallway, he said that Dito, here, did a few "magic tricks" on him to get him into the condition he was in." Esla started, "Dito couldn't have.." The principal continued, "This was confirmed by six witness students, would Dito like to show me his magic tricks? He better or he will be permanently suspended rather than two days!" Esla gave Dito a dirty look. Dito started, ".But he was stealing this other kid's lunch money, and." Esla sighed, "Dito, practically everyone knows already.why not?" Dito sighed and whispered to himself, "Ben is not gonna like this." Dito stood up and melted himself into a bubble gum like substance, still retaining his shape, but dripping slightly. After a couple of seconds he reformed himself. The principal was speechless. "Y-you can g-go now," The principal stuttered, still staring at the place Dito used to be. Esla looked at the wide-eyed principal. "Oh, and miss," Esla used a portion of her psychic shield to send a vase of flowers flying against a wall. It shattered a splashed everywhere, "That will be you if you tell anyone, especially the press. Sorry to scare you but it's for your own good." The principal, still starring off vacantly nodded as Esla teleported Dito home for his two-day suspension. Esla walked into the sleeping quarters and puts a blanket around her prized egg, and carried it in her arms. She keeps the egg warm all day so it will hatch sooner. She carried it out into the main portion of the lab. "Dito, I just thought of something, what are we going to name her?" Esla said while thinking. "How do you know it's a girl?" Dito asked, " Oh yeah, psychic, I remember. How about Ditan?" Esla closed her eyes and her hair began to blow as if there was wind indoors. Her feet lifted a few inches from the ground. She levitated there for a few long seconds before her feet touched back down. "Sandra," Esla said finally; "I have a feeling that is the name she would like." Tyro watched this out of the corner of his eye as he drank a soda at the table. Esla wrapped the egg up in another blanket and carefully placed it in her backpack, next to her wallet. "Okay, I have to go to the Pokemart to pick up some milk. We're out. And, Dito, I'm taking Sandra." Esla said as she pulled on her coat and her backpack. With that she walked out the door. Ben murmured, "I've got the worst headache this morning, I've got to lye down." He went to his own sleeping quarters, a single bed in a room, to rest. Dark and Tyro look at each other and sneer. Head feeling better, Ben walked into the main lab room. He found the main room, the floor, the table, everything, covered in a pink liquid. Dark and Tyro were no where to be seen. Ben solemnly began to collect up the pink liquid that was obviously Dito, when it started moving. Ben dropped the cup he was using. Dito began to collect himself up until he was all completely in one place. Then he formed himself back to normal. "Dito, what happened!?" Ben yelled seeming very surprised to see Dito alive. Dito was sitting on the floor, weakened from his encounter. "D- dark and Tyro ganged up on me. I s-swear they were trying to kill me! I figured the only way to survive b-both of them was to play dead." Ben got down on his hands and knees to about Dito's level and asked, "Dito, did you see where they went?" Dito said, "I-I think they went after Esla. good night, Ben" After that, Dito fell back and smacked onto the tile floor and fell into a deep recovering sleep. Ben dragged him to his bunk and tucked him in. "I don't know what to do for Esla. I better stay here and care for Dito." Ben said to himself. "Esla, I hope you can beat them off by yourself" He went to get Dito a cold towel. Esla placed the carton of milk on the Pokemart counter. "That will be 500 Yen, please." The shopkeeper said. Esla unzipped her bag to get her wallet and this revealed the wad of blankets. The shopkeeper said, "Well I'll be, is that a Pokemon egg?" Esla had shown with pride so this answered his question. "What's in it?' Esla looked directly at him, "A psychic type, sir" He said, "My grandson is looking for a psychic Pokemon. Are you willing to trade it? I have a rattata egg." Esla looked like she was going to be sick, "So this is how humans treat us behind our backs! Trading us like baseball cards, even before birth!" The man looked confused, "What do you mean? Why do you refer to yourself as a Pokemon when you're clearly human, too?" Esla slammed the money down on the table with tremendous force, shaking the counter. Grabbed her milk carton and stormed out knocking things down as she went, without touching a thing. As she walked home, she felt a chill go down her spine. Something bad was going to happen. she could feel it. She only walked because she felt that exercise would be important to her heath. She worried about the safety of the egg so she teleported it and her backpack to her bunk. (She remained on the forest pathway.) She felt a disturbing sort of energy welling up behind her. Before she could look, she was hit. She flew forward a couple of feet before hitting the ground. Dark stood where Esla used to be. Her arm was outstretched and her palm turned upward. Tyro stood silently by her side. Dark gave an evil smirk, "That was all too easy." Esla was lying face down on the path. Her fist clenched. A blast of light emitted as the force of Esla's psychic shield pushed her off the ground with tremendous force. She looked angrily around as she levitated inside her purple psychic bubble about four feet of the ground. She violently wiped away at the small amount of blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. (She had her back to Dark and Tyro.) Seeing no one directly in front of her, she whirled around and finally saw her attacker. When Esla saw, her shield dropped and she landed gracefully on her feet. Esla looked off into the forest as if looking for something, she spoke to Dark and Tyro as she searched with her eyes. (And other senses.)"What are you doing here? Something just attacked me! Keep on the look..." She slowly looked up at Dark. She was still smirking. A large, dark ball of shadow energy was welling up in her right hand. (Her hand is low, like about waist level.) Esla's eyes grew wide. She turned up her psychic shield enough that she was barely visible, as there was no time to run. Dark raised her arm to about Esla's eye level and turned her palm upward exposing the full shadow ball. This one was about three times bigger than the first. Esla braced herself and moved her entire shield force in front of her. This way, the shadow ball would do little or no damage. Dark suddenly turned her palm down and the shadow ball dissipated into thin air. Esla was baffled. Was she giving up? Then she felt it. Tyro came up behind her, where she had removed her shield force and used Hi Jump Kick on Esla's lower back, making he legs momentarily give out. Her shield snapped off all at once as she hit the ground once again. This time, she stayed down for a while. "How could these Pokemon have such powerful movements and tactics? It's almost as if someone has improved both of their natural abilities. A Tyrogue shouldn't have that much speed." Esla thought to herself as she looked at the soil on the pathway. Esla burst herself into the air once again, but this time, she knew what to do. She gracefully brought her hands together. She created a ball of energy similar to her shield, a psybeam. She waited a couple seconds until it was powered to a suitable size. She aimed at Tyro because she figured she could do a sufficient amount of damage to him, Dark would probably reflect it. She shot off the beam. (Note: unlike shadow ball, which the ball of energy is thrown like a. well. ball, psybeam stays connected to Esla's main ball of energy like a. well. beam.) Tyro stood confidently in place, unlike Dark; he didn't smirk or show facial expression at all. Dark quickly ran in front of the psybeam's path and started a small shadow ball and threw it at the in coming psybeam. Surprisingly, the psybeam just fizzled into nothing upon the dark contact. Everyone stood still for a minute. The smirk never left Dark's face. "I can't just recklessly fight them, I have to have a plan." Esla thought to herself. She thought for a minute and then a plan locked in her mind. "Yes.that's it!" She whispered to herself. She landed slowly on the ground. She used Double team to make it appear that there was two of her. Dark and Tyro looked at each other and then looked as if they had silently decided on a plan. Dark disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Tyro on the other hand came at strait, very obvious run, and stopped right in front of Esla and used double team, himself. He was coming in for a Mach Punch. "Now for the next phase of action." Esla thought. Esla felt Dark come in behind her for an almost invisible faint attack. Esla quickly thought, "NOW!" She subtly stopped her double team attack and used the force of her shield under her feet to lift herself as high as she could, which was barely above the heads of her foes. Tyro was hit with a Faint Attack and Dark fell victim to Mach Punch. While they were in confusion, Esla worked up another psybeam. When it was a suitable size, filled the palm of Esla's hand, she sent it downward on the confused, unsuspecting Pokemon. The beam exploded in an array of color once it touched down. The spectrum of color had faded and Dark was still on her feet. Tyro had fallen on his back, a few feet away from where the forceful blast was. Dark didn't smirk anymore; she gritted her teeth in anger. "You dare make fools of Tyro and me?" Dark yelled very angrily, "Just for that we'll smash that precious egg of yours once we're done with you!" She held out her arm (Bruised from trying to block Tyro's Mach Punch), palm up. (Obviously shadow ball is a favorite of hers.) The ball of shadow began to appear. Tyro began to get up. He was calmer, and had less of a temper, unlike Dark. While Dark angrily created a shadow ball, Tyro just calmly stood up and brushed himself off. Esla's new feat gave her more confidence; she looked calm and powerful as she remained above Dark's head. Esla's levitating figure became fuzzy and distorted as her full shield went up. Esla seemed to concentrate harder than ever. She shot off a portion of her shield at Dark. It shot across the air like a tidal wave. Dark shot off her shadow ball. Esla and Dark's attacks hit each other and both seemed to dissipate. Dark began to tremble with anger. Her fists tightly clenched and she began to sweat. Suddenly, a deep indention appeared in her shield reaching through to Esla. (This hit her in the stomach.) Her shield dropped instantly. She let out a cry in mid air before she fell to the ground. (This is a bigger drop than before, around 7 feet!) She heard something crack and felt the rip of pain upon contact with the ground. She lay on the dirt path on her side; her pride was broken like her arm. The blood began to dribble out of the corner of her mouth again. She looked up pitifully, on the verge of tears. Tyro looked down without expression. Esla's downfall made Dark feel better. She broke into an evil grin. Tyro nudged her with his foot to flip her onto her back. Esla let out a cry of pain with the subtle movement of her broken arm. She squinted at Dark, wondering what she would do next. Then she thought, "I'm not just gonna lay here and die! I've got to keep going.for Sandra." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She got up very slowly. Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks. Dark looked surprised too shocked to attack because she had never seen Esla cry before. Esla was now standing up. Her left arm was limp. (She could probably move it, but I think she found the idea unwise.) She wiped her face off with her good arm. She looked very determined. Then with her one good hand, she started another psybeam. This wasn't just any ordinary psybeam. This one she put her heart and soul into. She cried out in pain before she shot it off. It was a dozen times wider than her first psybeam. Pain seared her concentration. She kept firing as the thought of her daughter living a life with no mother, or worse, for her daughter not to have any life at all. Tyro was lost in Esla's beam. Dark had avoided the beam and was behind her. She smashed Esla in the head as hard as she could with a large rock trying to save Tyro. This wasn't any particular kind of attack, just an attempt to save her friend. Elsa flew forward a couple feet and hit the ground. When she landed, she was on her back, her left arm was twisted a funny angle, and her last tear rolled down her cheek. (A moment of silence.) Esla, Tyro, and Dark disappear from sight. The path is empty except for a fifteen-year-old girl talking to a video camera. (She is all by herself; the camera is on a tripod.) "To summarize and save me some, tape," (This girl had been telling the story.) "Dark had taken Esla, my mother's life, but Esla, in exchange, had taken Tyro's. This was a light Tyro couldn't block. Ben has mostly raised me, the scientist who had no idea what he had created. Ben says my father hasn't been the same since Esla's death. Sometimes I hear him talking to her. I'm taking this video as a memorial as today is the fifteenth anniversary of her death. I decided that today, I'm going to end the sad times. I'm going back in Bill's time machine, usually used for the trading of Pokemon through time. Luckily, I'm of Pokemon descent and I myself can go through. I will go twenty two years into the past to save my mother." She smiled weakly, "Time for the credits, I have gathered this information from my father, Ben, and Dark, herself, who has humbled upon seeing Tyro and Esla's deaths both. In case your wondering, She came to our door, told us she was truly sorry (And she truly was.), so she stays with us now. She told me most of this story." Tape cuts off.  
  
Sandra prepares for her time journey  
  
Sandra prepared for herself for her journey into the past. She opened an old case under Dito's bunk. She blew off fifteen years of dust off the top before opening it. A folded green and yellow outfit still lay intact, Dito had put a cedar block to keep moths away. She did notice a few spots of blood that Ben couldn't wash all the way out. She also found a photo album full of pictures of her mother's seven years of life as a human. She found old homework and other odds and ends, like some of Esla's silly old wall posters praising Espeons. Sandra held the photo book in one hand and the green outfit in the other and sat on her own bed. (It wasn't a bunk, like Dito's.) She began to undress and redress in her mother's cloths, paying careful attention to the photos in the album of how it was worn. She was dressed, finally, and she looked in the small mirror above her bed. Sandra pulled on the red headband, as shown in one of the pictures she had seen, being careful to cover her own Espeon like jewel like Esla. Her hair wasn't long enough to braid, unfortunately, so she left it down. "Damn hair!" Sandra exclaimed as an awkward hair stuck out on the right, above her ear. (Dito's annoying trait.) She kept trying to poke in under the headband, but it kept poking itself out. Finally she gave up and let the annoying hair hang out. She stood back and looked at herself in the mirror. About this time Dito walks in. He was holding a bowl of popcorn that he was planning to sit in bed and eat. He drops the bowl and it shatters on the floor. Sandra whirls around in surprise. She has her mother's eyes. Her hair was blonde but Dito didn't notice for a while. He went off it a world of his own as he starred blankly at Sandra. She heard him whisper under his breath, "Esla. Your back from the store." and a few other thing that Sandra couldn't fully understand. Sandra walked over to her father, took him by the hand and had him sit down on his bunk. "he he!" Sandra thought, " I need to have a little fun today!" She decided to pose as Esla in front of her nutcase father. Sandra quickly transformed her hair purple. (Transform, inherited from her father.) She had no idea what her mother sounded like. She used her own voice. "Hello, Dito, it's been a while..." her smile was fake. Dito smiled and he looked relived, "Esla, I thought you were dead. I'm so glad you came back to me, I KNEW you wouldn't leave me." A few tears rolled down his cheeks in happiness. About this time Ben walks in because he heard a crash and Dark was behind him. (Remember that Dark is good now.) Ben yelled, "Dito, you twit, You broke my favorite bowl!!!" Dark scowled, "Sandra, what are you doing to that poor Pokemon?" Dito didn't hear them. "Look guys! Esla came back!!" Sandra said, "Oh Dark, I was just trying to make him happy. I know he misses my mother." Dito snapped out of he trance like state after hearing this. "Sandra?" He was angry with her. "Sandra, did you get that out after I told you not to?!" (He means the outfit.) In his state of confusion he thwacked her across the face. Her eye welled up with tears for she didn't expect this. He hair was still purple and a little bit of blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth, like Esla in her battle with Dark and Tyro. Dark flinched at the memory. Sandra burst into tears and quickly teleported away. She appeared in the brush next to the Pokecenter. She wiped the blood and tears away, and confidently walked in. She walked toward the stairs. She heard a quiet voice, "Uhhh.. Excuse me." Sandra looked to see where the sound was coming from. A lady at the Pokecenter counter. She had long black hair and she looked about 31. "Haven't seen you here in a long while... how is Dito doing?" The lady continued to make conversation, "see you've had you're hair cut between now and the last time I saw you. I've told some friends about that fancy trick you did, I'll never forget it." Sandra's eyes squinted, "Do I know you?" The lady looked surprised, "Don't you remember, I took care of your Dito friend?" She shrugged it off, " Ah.. Well that was many years ago, could you do that fancy trick again to refresh my memory?" This lady obviously thought she was Esla. Sandra looked confused, what kind of trick could her mother have pulled? "You mean a Psychic shield?" She said slowly. "What? Sounds something like the way it looked." Sandra thought, well, why not. Sandra was proud of her power. She sent off a psychic shield, just like her mother would. "That's it! It's great!" The lady exclaimed Sandra broke to her the news. "Well Miss, the one the did that for you last was my mother." Her hair dropped into a blonde Dito like fashion. "She's dead." The lady gasped and said, "I'm sorry." They stood silent for a while. Then Sandra broke the silence, "I must be going." She turned and began to walk up the stairs. The lady piped up, "We only allow TRAINERS up there!" Sandra looked down at her from the top of the stairs coolly. "I AM my own trainer." The lady was either speechless or too afraid to argue but she said no more. Sandra climbed to the second story, where Bill's time machine stood. Some guy was walking away from it as he was done using it. Sandra stopped him, "excuse me sir," she looked a little embarrassed, "I'm not sure how to use this machine, can you show me?" The man smiled understandingly, "Sure, Are you a new trainer?" Sandra sighed "Not exactly, it's hard to understand.." The man shrugged and walked toward the time machine with Sandra. "Well," the guy said, "You put the Pokeball of your Pokemon here." Sandra looked horrified. "Damn it!" Sandra stomped her foot on the tile floor, braking a tile or two. The guy took a few steps back out of fear. Sandra reluctantly held out two hundred yen. "Do you have any Pokeballs I can buy?" The guy slowly said, "Sure," He pulled one out of his jacket pocket hands it to Sandra and takes her money. "What do you plan to use it for?" Sandra grabbed it quickly and said, " I know your gonna find this strange, but I'm going to try to catch myself. I need you to put me though this machine to about 15 years ago." The guy was baffled. "Catch. yourself? THAT'S CRAZY TALK!!! HUMANS CAN'T GET CAUGHT IN POKEBALLS!" It was too late and Sandra had already thrown the Pokeball straight up. The ball hit her in the head, she let out a short "ouch!" before she was sucked inside the ball in a flash of red light. The ball twitched a bit on the floor. The guy looked amazed as the little red light flashed a normal gray. She had been caught. He cautiously approached the ball and lifted it up. He followed her instructions by putting her Pokeball on the designated place on the time machine. He pressed some buttons in to send it back fifteen years, as she had told him. As the guy walked away, he grumbled, "I REALLY should get more rest and lay off having so much coffee.."  
  
The fight  
  
Esla lay on the dirt path on her side; her pride was broken like her arm. The blood began to dribble out of the corner of her mouth again. She looked up pitifully, on the verge of tears. Tyro looked down without expression. Esla's downfall made Dark feel better. She broke into an evil grin. Tyro nudged her with his foot to flip her onto her back. Esla let out a cry of pain with the subtle movement of her broken arm. She squinted at Dark, wondering what she would do next. Suddenly, Esla saw a bright flash of light in front of her. Someone had come to help her! A young girl of fifteen stood where the flash of light was and she had sent Tyro toppling. Dark stayed on her feet, but slid back a bit with the force. "Damn it! I'm late!" The unknown girl whispered looking at Esla. "Mothe- I mean Esla, get up! I can't do this alone!" The girl yelled as Dark powered up another one of her favorite attacks, Shadow ball, aiming at her new foe. The girl quickly ran to Esla's aid, to try and help her up. Esla was about to her knees when Dark fired. Sandra quickly turned around and put up a psychic shield so strong, it deflected the shadow ball like a small stone. Esla was amazed to see another psychic of her kind. Esla thought about how this girl could have such power until she felt the pain in her arm set back in. Esla held the girl's outstretched arm tightly and gratefully. As she pulled herself to the girl's eye level, she noticed something familiar about her. Now Esla saw it, They wore the same clothes! Did Ben create another Espeon/ human? If so, why was she a blonde? "Who.?" Esla started to say but the girl shook her head. "Later." Dark looked surprised and somewhat interested. She stopped shooting shadow balls for once and cautiously walked up. "Who are you?" Dark asked. Both Esla and Dark looked confused as they starred at Sandra and what she was wearing. Dark noticed a small tear at the bottom of Esla's left pant leg and the same tear on the girl's. The outfits were the same down to the last fiber only the strange girl's was a little cleaner and seemed to be patched up in some places. Dark looked up from her pant leg and spoke in a whisper, "You're not suppose to be here are you.?" The girl looked surprised. Dark was more clever than she had given her credit for. "No," the girl said, "and yes." Esla seemed confused with this answer so the girl continued. "I've been named already, so telling you my name won't hurt anything.The name's Sandra." A jolt seemed to go through Esla's body. "Sandra! Is that you?! I'm confused about you state of existence here. You have not been born, yet you are a young adult." Sandra spotted Tyro getting up. "I will explain myself after this." Sandra fired up her shield. Dark took a step back, the look on her face suggested she didn't know what to do next. Sandra's eyes glowed in pure psychic concentration. Dark could only deflect it all for the simple fact she was dark type. "Damn it!" Sandra's shield snapped off. "How can you stand this thing?" She quickly snapped off the headband and shot up her shield again. Only this shield was colossal in thickness compared to Esla's. The psychic blast knocked Dark off her feet. Tyro was no where to be seen. Sandra turned around and looked behind her for the second fighter. Tyro had one arm wrapped around Esla's waist and arms and in his other hand he had a small sharp pocketknife at Esla's throat. Esla squinted as Tyro held her firmly and tightly and her broken arm was squeezed against her body. Sandra immediately stopped her shield and ran in Tyro's direction. For the very first time Esla had ever seen, Tyro spoke, "Don't come closer, any or..." His speech was a bit jumbled but she got the message. She said, "What do you want me to do?" Tyro forced out a few more words, "Side you stand. No fight. Oh go away. Or.." He made a threatening gesture with the small knife. Dark seemed amazed to hear him talk. The last word Dark had heard him say was when they were both Pokemon and tyro said his own name only. Tyro obviously knew he couldn't win to a psychic of Sandra's standards, so he's trying to "kick" her out of the fight by threatening her. Tyro may not talk much, but he wasn't stupid. Sandra took a confident step toward him. Tyro looked down at Esla, held the knife at an odd angle as he unbuttoned her stiff collar with his one semi-free hand, revealing her bare throat, before flipping the knife back into the threatening position. Sandra held up a single hand. The knife began to glow the same color as her shield, purple. It flew right out of Tyro's hand and Sandra caught the handle of it as it flew to her through mid air. During Tyro's panicked state of confusing, Esla had gathered up enough energy to fight back. She blew him off with her shield. Tyro is very quick in speed and wit, and he also has strong attacks, but his defense stinks. He went tumbling across the dirt. Esla dropped to the ground, and her arm was bent in a funny direction. Esla began to shed tears of pain. Sandra knelt beside her mother. "I need to fix up your arm a bit before it gets worse." Sandra tore off a section of cloth from her own dress. She made Esla a sort of sling and set it on the ground. She propped Esla up in her lap and adjusted the sling around her neck. *And buttoned up the collar that Tyro had undone* Then, she very carefully, turned her arm into a position that would make it able to rest comfortably. Esla winced at this. "Sorry," Sandra whispered, "I'm trying not to hurt you..." She slipped her arm into the sling. She then helped Esla to her feet. Esla seemed to feel a little bit better with her arm propped up in the sling. Esla brushed herself off with her good arm. "Thank you, that's better." Esla noticed Dark coming in for a take down attack on Sandra from behind. Esla opened her mouth as if she was going to warn her, but Dark was too quick. Just as Dark was about to make contact with Sandra's shoulder, Sandra blew her of with her shield. *This is just a great force that pushes Dark backward* "I will take care of them! You teleport home!" Sandra snapped quickly to Esla. "Why? I want to help you! I will NOT leave my daughter alone in danger!" Esla said demandingly. "Hide then," Sandra was trying to please her mother, "I will call for you when I need you." Esla was about to argue but decided against it. Esla whispered, "Ok, I will if you'll tell me what you plan to do." Sandra smiled. "I plan. to play with them a bit before knocking their statuses down to zero. Then, I'll turn them over to Ben to remove their powers because I'm quite fond of Dark and Tyro deserves a chance." Esla still looked confused, but she took off looking for a hiding place anyhow. Tyro was on his face. He pushed himself up, still looking at the ground... The way he moved suggested that he was furious. Dark had fallen sitting down and she began to get up. Esla found a hiding place behind a bush some distance away. She saw Sandra's figure begin to distort. Not like a shield or anything, She was physically distorting. She has also seen Dito do that type of thing. She pulled herself back to her normal self almost immediately. Esla could feel that Sandra now had a completely different set of attacks. Sandra pulled her hands together and collected the shadows. Dark was baffled. Dark was confused by the sudden change in attack type, but also something had changed about Sandra's appearance but She couldn't put her finger on it. Dark ignored her attack because it could be easily reflected, but she pondered what was different. That's it! She thought. She had noticed the Espeon like jewel on her forehead was gone, and was replaced with a golden ring. Dark's eyes narrowed. "Are you mocking me?" she yelled out. Sandra figured she could get a laugh out of this. Still holding the shadow ball out, she began to morph herself. Pretty soon, Dark found herself starring at herself. Sandra had made herself an exact copy of Dark. She still held the growing shadow ball. Dark looked horrified. Sandra decided to make things more interesting and broke into an evil smirk. Esla, in the bush, rubbed her eyes and looked again. Sandra had somehow acquired Espeon and Ditto powers. This was a feat impossible to Pokemon. Sandra slowly moved her other hand up to meet her other outstretched hand, holding the growing shadow ball in both hands. Once the ball filled both palms of her hands, she prepared to shoot it off. For just a few seconds, she seemed to hesitate and tremble. She then sent the shadow ball off with difficulty. Dark deflected it by smacking it away with her arm. It flew over and hit Tyro, who was still getting up. It blew up in a cloud of Darkness. Could she have calculated that herself? Sandra was panting heavily and smiling weakly. She seemed to struggle to keep on her feet. Dark ran over to Tyro. He was definitely out of the fight. Not dead, out cold. Dark looked up from Tyro to Sandra, noticing she was still panting, "What's wrong with you? An attack like that couldn't get you that worked up." Sandra smiled slightly, "I've been training myself for this day since I was small," She caught her breath and continued straightly, "My human body, for some reason, is of weaker generation. I can't handle my high power level," She smiled and shrugged, "I admit, my only known weakness." She suddenly looked serious, "Don't think I'm limited! I could blast your brains out with a PSYBEAM, yes, a PSYBEAM if I were to push my power a little more." She dropped her new appearance and morphed back into her normal self. She brought her hands quickly together and it was like she pressed a button on her energy reserve. Without even having to power it up a psybeam a meter wide appeared in her hands and she aimed it at a tree and fired it immediately. The tree was turned into splinters in an array of color. Bright bursts of light flashed as Sandra tapered the beam to a close. Sandra panted some more, her hands still up, as the tree's ashes still smoldered. This was and obvious display of power. Dark seemed convinced with the display. She would not take Sandra lightly. "Playtime is over!" Sandra called out to Dark. Sandra turned and aimed her hands at Dark, but her hands seemed less rigid and tight than before. Dark was expecting a psybeam, but no, this wasn't a psybeam at all. Dark couldn't move. Sandra was using a very powerful psychic attack. With her pure mental strength she sent Dark flying. Esla watched from her hiding place. "L-look at that raw power she possesses." Esla whispered to herself, "She has surpassed my power but at least ten times." Dark went crashing into a nearby bolder. She slid down and was sitting against the rock. Sandra slowly and confidently walked in Darks direction. Dark was in a panic and was weakened dramatically with that one blow, she held out her hands. Dark was attempting a moonlight attack. Too bad for her it was mid afternoon but somehow, she gathered a small amount of energy. She took this ball of moonlight energy and absorbed it into her hands. This enabled her to stand up. Sandra kept coming, at the same slow steady pace. Dark began to quickly think of whether she had enough energy for a shadow ball, but then she realized that she was fighting a loosing battle. If, somehow, she were able to take down Sandra, Esla would come and fight for her fallen daughter. Dark could not fight alone. She looked over, but Tyro was still unconscious. She would not give up easily, though. Dark took a step back, she was very frightened, but she started to collect more moonlight energy. She collected as much as possible before absorbing it. Sandra was a few yards away, still walking at her steady pace. Dark faded into the shadows of the trees for another faint attack. Sandra looked into the woods and seemed unable to track dark's movements. Dark suddenly appeared right next to Sandra and came at her elbow first in a sudden change of attack to "take down". Sandra was surprised by this and put her arms in front of her face in a blocking position, being no time for a shield. Sandra let a cry out as Dark threw the entire weight of her body at her. Sandra hit the ground on her back and Dark kept going a little further before hitting the ground. Sandra had hit her head on a small, sharp rock and her head began to bleed. Sandra trembled as she stood up. Dark tried to push herself up, but she kept falling on her face. "This is where I end this." Sandra whispered to herself. Sandra seemed to concentrate very hard. Esla watched from the bush and tried to figure out what she was doing. Esla saw that Tyro, Dark, and Sandra herself had started to glow. Esla looked down at her hands and she was glowing to. Sandra was attempting to teleport all four of them someplace. Sandra seemed hurt and tired so Esla helped her a bit by teleporting herself to Ben's lab. After a minute or two, Sandra, Dark and Tyro disappeared.  
  
Sandra awakes  
  
When Sandra awoke, she was in the bunkroom lying in Esla's bunk. She quickly sat up. About this point, Ben walked in with a tray. Sandra rubbed her head *which someone had wrapped a bandage around* and said, " What happened?" Ben spoke as he handed the tray up to her (it had tea and crackers on it) " Well, yesterday afternoon, you and everyone else just appears and falls on the floor except Esla was still standing." He handed her a spoon to stir her hot tea. "You and Tyro were out cold, but Dark was still kicking. She was pretty worn down though. Dito and I brought in a stretcher and brought the three of you in here." Sandra noticed Tyro and Dark sleeping in their bunks. "D-did Esla tell you what happened?" Sandra said weakly after taking a sip of tea... "No," Ben said, " She was in hysterics over you, I don't know why... Who are you anyway?" Sandra pulled a small Pokeball like object out of her pocket and tossed it to Ben. He examined the thing. "Y-you and Esla.. Watch t-that." Sandra stuttered. "Just p-press the red button." Ben nodded as he took the small object to the lab's kitchen area where Esla was sitting. Sandra nibbled a cracker, thinking about how Ben was short on cash back in these days. She looked over at Dark and noticed something different. The golden circle on her forehead was gone and she looked weak as she slept. She was no longer an Umbreon. Tyro was also no longer a Pokemon. Both of them were completely powerless humans. Sandra smiled. Her parents were safe. She finished her tea, left the crackers and stepped down the bunk ladder to the floor. Someone had taken her shoes off and the floor felt cold on her feet. She walked into the kitchen portion of the lab. Sandra's hologram ball snapped off. Esla, Ben and Dito had been watching it. (It's like a hologram video) Esla's left arm had been wrapped up in a cast. Sandra noticed something else. Esla was holding a small child in her right arm. Sandra smiled. It was she. Esla turned around teary eyed. "I." Esla was speechless. Sandra smiled, "It's ok." The infant broke the silence when she started babbling in Espeon language. Esla smiled as she looked down at the baby. Sandra broke into a grin. "What'd I say?" Esla spoke without looking up. "You need a diaper change." Sandra blushed. "Well, I guess I better be going." Esla handed the baby to Dito. (LOL) She walked over and talked to Sandra directly, "The fight yesterday opened my eyes to what a horrible fighter I am," *in the background: Dito holds a diaper upside down and scratches his head. * "I will train harder to better defend my family, and *she looks down* I will get a job, again to help Ben with the rent." *Ben jumps in air* "Yahoo!" Sandra talked to the happy dancing Ben, "Before I got, I must know what you have done to Dark and Tyro." *Dito holds baby upside down so the diaper will fit* Ben spoke between dance steps, "Just.Put.Them.In the.Machine.for a.little.Longer! Took.Their.power...away.because...they.MISBEHAVED!" Sandra smiled. "Gotta go! ^_^" She teleported.  
  
The End 4 now  
  
I have uploaded more if you are interested though. Sorta like a sequel. 


	2. Sandra's time Part I

A Pokeball slowly appeared in the time machine slot in Pokecenter's upstairs. A young female trainer was about to use the machine when she noticed this. The trainer grinned, she figured somebody in the past accidentally sent their Pokemon through. "Free Pokemon!" She snickered. "Wonder what it is? Like opening a Christmas present!" She tossed the ball on the floor to check its contents. Much to her surprise and dismay a Pokemon did not come out of the ball, but an older girl. On her knees the newly appeared girl reached for the ball, but the young trainer snapped it up first. The girl looked up at the trainer. She had a gauze bandage wrapped around her head. "Hmm," trainer said as she seemed to be thinking, "My friends would be impressed to see that I found a trainer caught in a Pokeball!" The girl on the floor yelled out, "You fool, I'd never fall slave to an immature brat like you!" The trainer huffed and puffed a bit in anger but stopped and spoke coolly, "Hmmm. What are you supposed to do about it?" She twirled the Pokeball on her finger. The older girl on the floor held up a single arm. The Pokeball flew out of the trainer's finger and skillfully into the girl's hand. "Dumb luck." The trainer sighed as she walked away. The girl tore off the bandage, as it was no longer needed and she tapped the inside of the Pokeball releasing herself. She teleported herself home to the lab. She didn't see much difference at first. Then her clothes (Esla's old outfit) faded revealing a different outfit. Esla was alive now and the dress was now in a clothes draw or something. She opened the door and stepped inside. She turned to see her mother leaning against the wall near Ben's machine, reading a newspaper ad for jobs. Sandra smiled and cried tears of happiness. "Mother! Y-you're ALIVE!!!!" Sandra ran and hugged her mother, who dropped her newspaper in surprise. "What are you talking about, Sandra? I've always been alive." Sandra straight up, and controlled herself a bit. Sandra eyed Esla for a moment. She was scared beaten down and looked all worn out. "Mother, w-what happened to you.." Sandra whispered sounding grave. Esla looked confused. "Sandra, are you ok? You've never acted like this before." Sandra noticed a little kid like around 9 or 10 starring at her. She had long black hair and starred at Sandra with deep black eyes. "What are you doing here?" Sandra remarked to the little kid. The kid broke into a smirk. Sandra had a flash upon the battle. Suddenly, she no longer saw a little girl but a smirking Dark and the lab seemed to fade into an open forest pathway. Sandra felt the surge of adrenaline from the fight. She turned with a distant look in her eyes. The child looked confused. Sandra pulled her hands together and pulled up a psybeam. Esla was alarmed. She ran in front of the kid and put her shield up. The shield absorbed the psybeam like it was nothing. Esla ran over to Sandra before she started another and grabbed her by the shoulders. Sandra struggled for a bit and then flashed back to reality. She was sweating and seemed terrified at what she had just seen. Esla shook her, "Sandra, wake up! Wake up!" Sandra pushed her mother off and panted and spoke shakily, "Mother, understand,. I. Have just fought Dark in the past. saved you. That battle will be engraved in my memory for the rest of my life." Esla winced rubbing her now healed left arm, "I remember. I owe you for that. Your probably just confused," She pointed to the little black haired girl, who glared back at her with almond shaped eyes, "This is Fui, Dark's daughter." Esla smiled, "Don't worry, you have been raised together. You were six when she was born. You wouldn't believe the hassles humans go through with children. I mean, why can't they just have egg like Pokemon?" That's right, Sandra thought, Dark is not an Umbreon anymore. "Any way," Esla turned to Fui and spoke to her in Pokemon language, Fui nodded and ran outside to play. "Do you have any questions? I know you don't remember this time at all." Sandra looked concerned, "Mother, what happened to you? You seem worn out some how." Esla blushed and rubbed a large scar on her cheek. "Yeah, well, somebody else has figured out this, Pokemon-human transformation technology and they have been sending "recruits" to, well, sorta destroy me. They have been at it for about three or four years now. I've been training well and I have defended myself and my family for this amount of time, although, ever since that first battle, my left arm has been considerably weaker." Sandra gaped. "Mother, have you finally surpasses my power?" Esla nodded, "Yes, but you have helped me many times." Sandra seemed more relaxed now, "I'm thirsty! I think I'll raid Ben's fridge for sodas!" Esla laughed as Sandra ran into the kitchen. She froze when she spotted Tyro quietly drinking a cup of coffee. "Uh. HI?" Sandra said nervously. Tyro smiled and spoke freely, "So, is this the time of your return?" He guessed this by her hesitation to open the fridge. This time seemed so different. Sandra was amazed. "You're talking!!!" Tyro ignored this and smiled, "Hope you're happy. For Ben has taken our power." Sandra yelled at Tyro as she stuck her head in the fridge, looking for an orange soda, "Well, Tyro, I could of let Esla kill you." "What?" Tyro snapped back. Sandra shrugged (holding her soda) but smiled at the same time, "If I had let fate run it's course, Esla would have killed you and Dark killed Esla. Dark wouldn't have lost her power, Fui wouldn't be here, and Dito would be a fricken lunatic!" Tyro starred of into space soaking all this in. Sandra snapped her soda open and took a sip. "Be thankful." She walked out of the kitchen. Sandra walked into the main lab room where Dito, her father, had walked in. Esla was whispering something in his ear. Sandra fell so alone. The pain of her mother's death had left the household, and only Sandra remembered it. Dito looked confused and spoke aloud to Esla, "I don't ever remember seeing Sandra in those days, she wasn't even hatched!" Esla spoke coolly, "That's because you're an idiot with a five minute memory span. I don't know what brought me to marry you." Dito looked mad, "Esla put a sock in it! I finally PASSED collage didn't I?" Esla smiled tauntingly, "Yeah, with low Cs and high Fs! I passed with A's and B's" Dito yelled back "Yeah, You probably cheated by reading other peoples minds!" After a while they were at each other's throats. Ben came out with some popcorn and a soda and watched like it was noting new. "Why are you just WATCHING them fight?" Sandra snapped a Ben. Ben shrugged, "Nothing good on TV" Suddenly, Esla let of a blast from her shield. Ben smiled enthusiastically, "oh! They're fighting dirty today." Dito wasn't hurt, fortunately, but he was angry. Before he could get back at Esla, Sandra ran in between them trying to stop their fighting. They suddenly ceased their fight and lost their anger as they watched Sandra stand there. Her arms were outstretched, Eyes shut tight, and she was shaking in fear. *Ben sighed in disappointment and walks out* They stood silent for a moment then Esla spoke, "I'm sorry, Sandra. I take full responsibility for starting this fight. It's just that Dito and I haven't been getting along very well..." Ben yelled from the other room *sounds muffled*, "They've been beating the crap out of each other for the past 13 years!" Esla looked down at her feet. "It's true. I partly lied. Dito has given me some of my scars. Why couldn't we be like Dark and Tyro and have a peaceful marriage?" Dito said, trying to brighten things up, "Look at the bright side, At least you didn't have to teach me common English!" All three of them laughed until Tyro yelled at them from the kitchen, "I heard that!" When Sandra stopped giggling at Dito's remark she asked Esla seriously, "Where is Dark?" Esla leaned lazily back up against a wall. "Oh, she is always helping Ben out with finances. She got a job at a Pokemart down the street as a cashier. I had a job, too, at a burger joint but they fired me when I blew up one of the customer's car radiators." Esla blushed, "I've been checking the newspapers for a new job ever since." Dito sighed and spoke, "Yeah.The rent for this place is ridicules! I think we've paid those people three times what the place is worth already. I wonder if we can just BUY the place? I've also got a job delivering newspapers. Tyro where is it you work again?" Tyro called from the kitchen, "I work at the post office sorting mail." Dito whispered, "Bet Dark had to teach him to READ English, too." Sandra and Esla giggled quietly so Tyro wouldn't hear. "Would you people come off it? You're ruthless!" Tyro heard anyhow. Fui came running inside giggling. Sandra watched her run by gleefully. Then she saw why. Dark had come home. She walked in the door and turned and carefully shut it. Sandra blinked a few times. This wasn't the Dark she remembered. She had thought of Dark as destructive, smirking figure on a dim forest pathway, tossing shadow balls every chance she got. As Dark turned, again to face them, she smiled. *Just an innocent smile* She was thin and weak looking, and the golden stripes that she had in her hair many years before were gone and her hair was pure black. Dark called out to her daughter, "Fui. Fui, come over here you silly child! I got you a present!" Fui came running to her mother excitedly. "Mom! What'd ya get, mom, what?" Dark handed the child a bag. Fui tore it open and pulled out a bright pink jump rope. Fui gasped, "Mother. I love it! Thank you mommy, thank you!" Knowing how Ben was about playing in the lab, Fui ran outside with her new toy. Dark smiled, "She is easily amused." Esla stood up and stopped leaning against the wall, "Where did you get that?" Dark looked up at Esla, "Oh, they were have some promotional thing at the store. They were handing those out free. I would have picked one up for Sandra, but I figured she was too old for it." Sandra remembered that after her mother died, Dark had cared for her with Ben, but Dark had always seemed to have an attitude problem and off to herself. Maybe if Dark has her power, it makes her cocky. Dark noticed how Sandra was eyeing her silently. "What? Did you want one? I can go back." Sandra shook her head but still starred. Esla spoke, "Dark, she has just come back from the past in the time machine. She remembers nothing of this time and she had just finished fighting you." Dark looked at Sandra, again, "Those were bad times, Sandra, and I've not been able to Shadow Ball for the past fifteen years, so I can't just start now." She smiled, "I regret ever trying to kill Esla."This sentence sent a spark through Esla, "So that's what you were doing! Was there any particular reason why? Did you just hate me or something, back then?" Dark looked at Esla, no longer smiling, "I had nothing against you. I was merely just on a job. When I was a Pokemon I pulled all sorts of massacre jobs of other Pokemon for Team Rocket. I was the top of my class, Dark197A! A Team Rocket scientist, can't quite remember his name, told me the jobs headquarters had sent for me to do. I was known as, Dark Dark, and I was partners with Tyro, who was of lower class, but I like him all the same." Esla snapped, "Why didn't you tell us this before? What else haven't you told us?" Dark seemed to wake from a trance, "Oh, you know the rest. Tyro beating the crap out of Ben's machine and me stealing the secret plans and taking them to my superiors so they could take Ben's credit." Dark seemed to count her fingers, "Tyro and I were order to destroy the evidence. Told us to burn any of Ben's extra notes on the machine and kill any of his living experiments that were results of the machine. That you and Dito, Esla. We tried to kill Dito, he played dead, but we didn't know that and we went after you. I found you walking home from the store and Boom! You know the rest." Esla gaped. "Dark, you idiot! I've been getting myself beat up for the past 3 years because you hadn't told me that! I mean, duh, why are poke/humans that Ben didn't create attacking us, oh well, guess it has nothing to do with DARK GIVING AWAY THE SECRET PLANS!!!!! To TEAM ROCKET more or less!" Esla was very angry at Dark. Dark was scared f Esla when she was anger because she could no longer defend herself and Esla might take advantage of it. "I'm sorry Esla! I thought you knew! I thought I had told you already!" She took a step back. And braced herself for anything Esla might do and trembled a bit before taking a run for it out the door. "One two buckle my shoe!" Fui called out as she jumped the rope in the parking lot in front of the lab building.(Ben has only rented part of the building, It's a big building with many scientists rent labs. That is why there is a parking lot.) "Five six" a car pulled up and a man jumped out of the car, ran over and grabbed Fui and threw her over his shoulder as he dropped a ransom note. Fui let out a cry but then she slammed him in the back with one of her fists, fighting Pokemon style. The man dropped her pretty quick and stumbled to the car. The driver of the car jumped out to give it a try. A golden ring flickered on Fui's forehead as she brought her hands together and gathered shadows into a ball and shot it off, just missing the man and blowing a sapling in the lab garden to splinters. The man starred at her in disbelief. She smirked and held out her right arm and flipped her palm upward, and started another shadow ball. Her hair flashed with her mother's golden rings. The man jumped in the car and drove off as fast as possible. Fui's shadow ball disappeared, her appearance flashed back to normal and she fell backward unto the concrete. Dark had just walked out when Fui fell. She raced over to Fui's side and bent down to her. Fui was crying. Dark gently propped her head up with her hand. "Fui! Fui! What happened?" Fui spoke though her hysteric childish tears, "Mommy! Mommy! A man jumped out of a car and grabbed me! I hit him on the back as hard as I could then *sniff* I can barely remember, Mommy, it was horrible!" Esla ran out there and looked around. "I though I felt a dark Pokemon out here! Sorta like a shadow ball. Dark? Did you." They both slowly looked down at the hysterical Fui. Dark spoke sweetly to Fui, "Do you remember. getting a big black ball in your hand and throwing it at the man?" Fui sniffed, "Yes, sorta. But I missed and hit that tree, and I DON'T KNOW!!!!" She cried some more. Dark looked up and a tree WAS missing. Dark stuttered, "I-I thought since Tyro and I were both were p-pure human, that Fui would be a normal little g- girl." Esla was in agreement. Esla got down on her knees like Dark. "Fui, honey, If you can do it again for me, I'll give you as many lollipops as you want." Fui stopped crying at this new offer She jumped to her feet. "OK! I try!" She closed her eyes for a minute and then raised her hands together and aimed at another tree. She seemed to concentrate. Then her hair again flashed the golden rings. A single ring shown on her forehead. She opened her eyes and began to collect shadow again. Dark was amazed and watched her in awe. Her child inherited her favorite attack. Fui tried really hard to keep it stable. Then, she pulled her arm back for leverage and threw the ball as hard as she could at the tree. The second tree blew into splinters. Fui fell back, once again, but this time Dark caught her. Fui spoke weakly, "Esla, *pant* I want *pant* my first lollipop now!" Esla dug in her pocket and gave Fui a blueberry pop. She licked it gratefully. Dark looked down at the child. The golden marks in her hair and on her forehead remained. Dark picked up the ransom note the men earlier dropped:  
  
Dear lady,  
  
Leave 200,000 yen out here on the sidewalk at midnight tomorrow, or you will never see your little girl again!  
  
Dark smiled and handed it to Esla, "I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces." Esla smiled after reading it and nodded. "Esla?" "Yeah?" "Do you think I'll ever be able to do that again?" Esla looked Dark in the eyes, "No, Dark. I think you will be powerless for the rest of your days." Dark seemed depressed, "Oh well. At least I had it at one time" Dark longed to have her power back. She got to her feet and held her hands out in a shadow ball motion. She stood there for a long moment with her hands out stretched. Dark wasn't able to do it. She fell to her knees and sobbed longingly. "Esla *sniff* take Fui inside." Esla did so and left Dark outside alone. Dark stood up and tried to collect shadow multiple times. But no matter how hard she tried, it was to no avail. "Damn it!" Dark whispered to herself, " I-I don't understand why I'm still being punished for something I did fifteen years ago!!! WHY?" She took a deep breath of the twilight air. "Sandra, This is all YOUR fault! You should have just let Tyro and I do our job! I probably couldn't kill Sandra even if I did have my power back. Why am I thinking of murdering a child?" She continued to talk to herself for a while, before coming inside. Fui was sucking the life out of that lollipop. Dark forced a smile watching her nine-year-old. Crunch! "Esla! I want another!" Esla smiled sweetly and pulled out a raspberry sucker. The golden rings in Fui's hair remained just as the one on her forehead. Sandra walked in the main lab room from the sleeping quarters. "Mom," She looked astonished, "You didn't tell me Ben sold the bunks!" Esla quickly looked up from Fui to Sandra, "He what?!" She went running to the quarters. Dark just sorta giggled to herself, "That Ben, He probably just wanted to buy a micro chip or something." Fui looked up at her mother, "Mommy, What do you call the big black ball I can make with my hands?" Dark couldn't smile anymore, "Fui it's called a shadow ball. The power Sandra had taken from me." Fui looked confused. "Why did Sandra take it? Did she want it? I think she was trying to take mine too cause she looked at me funny and threw a ball of glowing light at me today, but Esla saved me!" Dark looked concerned, "Sandra what?!" Fui chirped out, "I told you mommy! A ball of shiny light stuff!" Just about this time Sandra and Esla come out of the sleeping quarters room. Esla yelled, "Ben, Ben? What do you expect us to sleep on? The floor?" Sandra walked up to Dark, who was looking down. "Dark, You won't believe." Before she could finish, Dark looked up at her with pure hatred in her eyes. *Esla walks around, looking for Ben.* Sandra froze. Dark reached out and smacked her across the face as hard as she could. Sandra put a hand to her cheek. She yelled out, "Dark? What was that for?" Dark took Fui's hand "Everything." Dark whispered through her teeth, eyes narrowing. She stormed off, pulling her little girl along beside her. Esla had stopped and was starring at her. "Dark? What's been wrong with you today?" Dark shot Esla a lethal glance. She fell silent. Dark threw open the door to the sleeping quarters. Esla and Sandra were right! Only sheets and mattresses remained on the floor. Tyro sat quietly where his bed used to be. He looked up at the sudden noise. "Dark, I think we will be sleeping on the floor tonight. Like the old days, remember?" Dark calmed and became happy to find her companion. She sat down next to him and smiled. "Yes, Tyro, when we were Pokemon we DID have to sleep on the floor." Fui came and sat on the floor with her parents. "Mommy, you was a Pokemon before? Daddy, too? What was it like?" Dark was looking down so her eyes were hidden in shadow. "Fui, you're too young to understand. I'll tell you when you're older." Fui looked up longingly ".But, but I wanna know now." Dark changed the subject, "Do your friends at school have any Pokemon?" Fui grinned childishly, "Yeah, lots of em! Joe has a Bellsprout, Rachel has a Caterpie," Fui's eyes got all shiny, "But the best of all is Kikan! She has a. Umbreon! Gee, I wish I had one!" Dark, who had been smiling and nodding her head the whole time Fui had been talking, went pale. "Fui? An Umbreon?! Set it free, set the poor lost soul free!" Fui looked confused, "Why, mommy, everyone wants it!" Dark looked as if she had given in to some force, "Ok, I give up. I can't explain this very well, but you are part Umbeon." Fui's eyes shown with delight, "I am? Oh, Wait till Kikan hears this!" Dark looked serious, "No, Fui, You mustn't tell anyone for you can still be caught in a Pokeball." Fui looked frightened, "I-I can?" Dark nodded. Fui fell silent. Being the time they go to bed, Esla and Sandra crept in to find Dark and Tyro quietly talking leaning on one another and Fui fast asleep on her mattress covered with her own and Dark's blankets. Dark looked up and pointed a finger at the sleeping Fui as to signal for them to quietly come in. The door creaked and Fui stirred a bit in her sleep. Esla and Sandra quietly tip toed to their sleeping places on the floor, about this time Dito comes clunking up. Esla looks up at Dito and delicately puts a finger to her lips. Esla picked up her and Dito's sleepwear that was crudely folded on the mattresses. She quietly tiptoed over to Dito and shoved his into his arms with an angry force, but she seemed to look in another direction. She was ignoring Dito. Seeing Fui Dito whispered to Esla, "What did I do?" Esla whispered though her teeth, "Take off your fricken shoes before I blow something up and blame it on you.." Esla stormed into their dressing room. (A door in the bunk room.) Dito looked down at his feet. He slowly slipped each sneaker off. Sandra froze, "Dad, Is mom always like that?" Dark answered for him in a whisper, "Yes." Sandra seemed confused, "She didn't act this way when I met her in the past." Dark whispered in a violent tone, "I think all that power is going to her head!" Dito is still looking at his feet *eyes are not visible* "I love your mother, Sandra. I really do, but does she love me?" They seemed quiet for a moment. Sandra smiled *evilly*, "I have an idea that just might put her back in an old attitude." Sandra looked up at all the starring faces, "Ok, people, quickly, here's the plan." Esla walked out of the dressing room in her sleepwear. She noticed Fui was awake and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes in sleepiness. Dito leaned inside the doorframe to the main lab room and Tyro sat quietly on the floor. Dark sat in the dim corner of the room, her elbows resting on her knees, eyes shrouded in shadows. She wasn't wearing her normal dress, but the outfit she had worn fifteen years ago. She had a typical smirk on her face. "Dark, what are you trying to pull? I told you your powers won't comeback, why hope for it?" A single section of hair came into light. It had a shimmering golden ring around it. Esla eyes became wide, "What the., Dark, what happened?!" Dark looked up with her merciless maroon eyes and sneered evilly. Esla took a step back. Dark slowly stood and held her arms foreword in a shadow ball position. A large ball of shadow appeared in her hands and very rapidly grew in size. Esla put her hand up in front of her face in a blocking position. Dark threw the shadow ball. Esla put her psychic shield up but the shadow ball sliced through it like a hot knife through butter. Esla was hurled backward and she hit the door to the dressing room and slid down. She spotted Dito watching her from the door. "Dito, help me!" She cried out. Dito just smiled, "Why should I?" Esla quickly looked around, "Where's Sandra? Get Sandra!" Dark looked down at Esla on the floor, eyes narrowing as she focused on her. Fui looked around at the scene at hand. She was confused but stayed quiet. Dark looked more hardy and powerful than before, she looked as if her power had breathed new life into her. Esla put up her arms to block her face, and spoke from behind, "Stop it, Dark! What about our truce? To treat each other with respect and to treat each other's children like their own?" Dark stood tall and spoke strongly, "Esla, you have shown me no respect. Ever since I lost my powers, you have treated me with less and less respect. Now I have them back and I could make you bow at my feet if I wanted! Coward!," She leaned forward and lifted Esla off the floor by the front of her shirt against the door. She leaned in so her face was inches from Esla's "Explain yourself." Esla seemed frightened, "Well. Um... Dark, Ah.Oh boy." Dito turned the lights on and Dark lost her eerie effect. Dark dropped Esla and stepped back. Dark smiled and her features began to melt away into pink goo like liquid and then reformed again. The pink stuff pulled back revealing a totally different set of clothes. Sandra looked at Esla face still stuck in a sneer. Dito began to clap. "We out to get Sandra into acting!" Sandra walked over to Fui's bed and pulled back the covers. The real Dark was curled up in a ball under the sheets by Fui's feet. Esla's jaw dropped. Sandra now spoke as herself in the light of the room. "So, mom, let's hear it." Esla began to chew on one of her nails. Tyro's silent gaze set on Esla. Dark stood up, straightened her dress out, and whispered with Dito, being the closest person. "Dito, Did she look anything like me?" Dito nodded in awe and whispered back. "She's good. Really good." Dark smiled and covered Fui again. "Have-ve I really been that bad to you Dark, Dito?" Both nodded solemnly. Esla began to chew another nail. "I can try to be less of a jerk." Esla was look at Sandra with a questioning look, Sandra smiled, "Wanna know where I learned to do a shadow ball like that? Well?" Esla nodded. "Dark taught me." This caught Dark's attention, "No I didn't." Sandra smiled, "Remember, from my time when mother and Tyro were dead, Dark, here kept her powers. She had to be the biggest jerk that ever lived when she had her powers in that time but she was nice enough to teach me a trick or to in my, let's see, Isn't this my ninth year of training. I have practiced all of your identities in front of a mirror countless times, excluding Esla and Tyro, I wasn't quite sure what you were like then because you were both dead." Esla stopped chewing her fingernail and starred completely frozen. "Dark impersonations just happen to be my specialty." Dark blushed. Sandra melted away once again and took the form of Ben, the crazy scientist. He looked up with worry on his face, "Heh heh, Sorry I sold the beds. I needed a new part for the transmorphing machine and as you know, those parts are expensive!" He smiled, reluctantly *with droplet of sweat* slowly frowns and looks frightened. Whispers, "Oh, boy." *gulp* Esla, Dark and Dito went into a frenzy of laughter. Tyro didn't get it. *Ben yells from another room, sounds muffled* "You people better not be laughing at me!" Sandra melted away again only back into herself. She looked proud of herself. She turned around and saw Fui sitting up in her "bed". She was starring at Sandra with a frightened look for she had just seen Sandra as her mother. While in that state, Sandra had used shadow ball on Esla and Fui had just seen the damage it can do. Fui grasped her covers tightly and was almost brought to tears with fear. Sandra frowned and stepped silently to Fui's bed. Fui leaned back as if she were afraid of Sandra. Sandra knelt down beside her bed, "Fui, it wasn't real. I mean, It's just a transfor. a change. I just pretend to be someone else. That's just what your mother used to do along time ago, before you were born, she's not mean anymore." Fui didn't seem to understand, "You were pretending? H-how did you make the shadowwe balle if you were just pretending?" Sandra smiled, "Fui, It's time you knew." Sandra stood up and took a step back from Fui, "You are a dark fighting Pokemon, but you are in a human form because of Ben's experiments on you're parents. You mom and dad went the first for this, my parents, too are Pokemon." Fui's eyes got huge and sparkly, "ooh, you mean Esla and Dito are Pokemon too? That explains you light ball and pink stuff! What of Pokemon are they kind?" Sandra smiled at her amusement, "Espeon and Ditto. Your parents are a Umbreon and a Tyrogue. Do you want to know what they were like when they were Pokemon?" Fui grinned and nodded. Sandra sighed, "Ok. I'll try. No guarantees though." Sandra turned around and began to talk with Esla, "Mom, I want to demonstrate some attacks. I won't make them as strong as they should be. Can you put up your shield when I signal and absorb the Shadow balls and things?" Esla nodded reluctantly. Sandra smiled at Fui as she melted away into the pink goo. She began to take shape again. A strong and silent Tyro appeared out of the pink liquid. The real Tyro blushed but watched Sandra for her accuracy. Sandra, who now stood as Tyro, seemed to concentrate on what she/he was doing. *I now refer to Sandra as "Tyro" and "he"* He turned toward Esla and silently nodded, Esla nodded back. Tyro put his hand up in a martial pose. He jumped remarkable high *just below the ceiling* in a spinning/ flying kick known as "hi jump kick". He very gracefully came falling in on Esla. Esla's eyes got a distant look and she put all her strength into her shield, blowing Tyro off. Tyro flew back and collided with the wall. He rubbed his head and very awkwardly began to speak perfect English, "Mom! What did you do that for? It's just a display! I'm not really gonna hurt you!" Esla seemed to snap back to reality when Tyro began to speak. "What? Oh, sorry, Sandra. I too will always remember that fight." "Tyro" quietly smiled. "Too bad that's the only attack I remember of Tyro." Fui looked disappointed. Sandra melted yet again. The real Tyro, who had been watching, wiped his eyes of tears awkwardly and forced a smile. Out of the pink Dark appeared smirking. *Sandra will now be referred to as "Dark"* Fui looked scared again. Dark fixed her maroon eyes on Esla. Then she began her dramatic act. She dropped the smirk and gritted her teeth in anger, "You dare make fools of Tyro and me?" Dark yelled very angrily, "Just for that we'll smash that precious egg of yours once we're done with you!" Esla seemed a little more aware now and didn't drift into battle as she had done with Tyro. Esla smiled, this was the part where Tyro was to make her fall and break her arm. She held out her arm, hand palm up. The shadow ball was real unlike this scenario. Sandra thought in her head, Why don't I give mother a little surprise? Dark's shadow ball double the size it was suppose to be. Tripled, quadrupled. Esla didn't know what to do. Dark threw it at Esla with a force Dark had never possessed. Although the shadow ball was large, it was basically hollow and dissipated at Esla's shield. Dark smirked, "Ready for the real thing?" She began to power another. "Sandra! Stop!" Esla yelled. Sandra stopped obediently. And formed back into herself. She jerkily smiled and then her whole body seemed to give out and she hit Dito's mattress behind her when she fell. Dito and Esla ran to her side. Tyro and Dark looked at each other both teary-eyed. Fui jumped out of bed and ran to Sandra's side as well. Sandra seemed to twitch all over and she starred off vacantly. She was unconscious. Esla flinched with the memory. When Sandra had tried to teleport all four of them to Ben's lab, she had appeared this way when she arrived. Maybe is she tries to use too much power at one time, she will knock herself out. Esla tried to lift her to her bed but couldn't. "Tyro, can you give me a hand?" Tyro wiped he's eyes again and put his meaningless expression back on. He nodded and helped Esla. Even after he had lost his powers, he was the strongest one there. Together, they lifted Sandra easily and set her in her own bed. When Sandra awoke, it was late afternoon and she could smell dinner cooking. Sandra sat up. Her body seemed to ache all over and she felt weak. She slowly crawled out of bed. Somebody had dressed here in her sleepwear. She quickly got dressed and trudged into the lab room. Esla was again scanning the paper for ads. Everyone else was at work. Esla heard her come in and looked up. She quickly walked over to Sandra and put her hand on her forehead, felt her own and looked satisfied. "Sandra do you realize that you have been out for three days straight with a fever and chills. It was horrible! You were breathing funny and shivering." Esla hugged her daughter grateful she was well. Dito came in the door wearing his paper boy satchel. He dropped it when he saw Sandra up. "Esla, have you told her yet?" Esla turned to Dito who was a few feet away in the doorway. "No, Dito, I haven't, want honors?" She said solemnly. Sandra looked confused, "What? Me knocking out? I know! I was still over worked and weak from the battle with Dark and Tyro in the past and I was dumb and pushed myself more. Used to happen to me all the time when I would train with Dark when I was younger." Esla and Dito looked at each other and then Esla turned and looked at Sandra, "No, Sandra. That's not it. You going to hate me for the rest of your life but it was for your own good." Sandra's eyes narrowed, "What did you do?" Esla spoke solemnly, "Sandra, you are now powerless like Dark and Tyro." Sandra frantically felt her forehead and sure enough, her Espeon gem was gone. "No! Th-This can't happen to me. What will I do?" She looked around the room frantically, "Ben! Ben!" Esla seemed sad, "Sandra, We asked Ben to do it for us, he's not about to give them back to you. We, your father and I, had your powers taken because we thought it was dangerous to your heath. I mean At one point you were on life support." Sandra was furious but she kept the anger bottled up inside her, she spoke to Esla with her back turned, "I would rather die than have to give up my only talent and protection. You and father had given me those lavishing gifts of psychic power and transforming, but then you take the away as I slept. I don't understand." Her voice didn't tremble until the final words. She then turned around angrily. "Why don't you go take Fui's too, huh? She is of my generation too! I was one part Espeon, one part Ditto, and two parts human! I was bound to have weakness like Fui will when she discovers her true power!" Upon those final words she broke out crying. Dito watched her, he reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but Esla gently grabbed his wrist and shook her head. "Kill me somebody! I can't live this way!" Sandra wailed out through her tears. Fui could hear this going on and watched quietly from the hall. Were these powers really that important to Sandra? Fui thought to herself, Maybe if I don't use mine, my parents won't take mine away, make them think that I lost them on my own. Fui nodded to herself. Yes, and I'll try to train myself without anyone knowing, I don't want to end up powerless. Fui tip toed into Ben's sleeping quarters and searched through the books on Ben's desk. She took one out titled, "Pokedex, field guide on attacks". She nodded and sneaked out of the room book in hand. She sat down on her mattress and looked up "shadowwe balle" but could only find "Shadow Ball" but figured she was spelling it wrong. She was glad her teachers had taught her how to read, but Fui seemed to be a slow learner. Esla had been trying to teach her Pokemon language for some time now and Fui still didn't get it all. Fui read the description of shadow ball and it matched what she had done to the tree. Fui wondered what else she could do. She looked in the front of the book where they showed Pokemon and their attacks. Was it Tyrogue Sandra said Fui's father was? "Hi jump kick" sounded something like what Sandra performed for Fui. Fui grabbed the book and went into one of the labs training rooms. She decided to attempt it. "Yah!" She yelled childishly as she jumped. It WAS a hi jump kick, but not as graceful and it wasn't spinning. Fui was performing these attacks on the worn, marked up walls of the training room. Fui performed this attack until she was worn out, bruised, and on the floor. She still wasn't satisfied with it because she felt it wasn't even as good as Sandra's and Sandra wasn't even of fighting Pokemon descent. Fui could not jump as high nor could she get the graceful spin worked into it. Fui wasn't about to give up for she wanted to be a good fighter like her parents were. like Sandra was. like all three of the fallen stars. Fui pulled herself to her feet with a lot of effort she stood tall and firm. She decided then and there that she would be a silent fighter, like her father, but still talk when she was not in battle. This time she was determined to get it right, "Huh ya!" she yelled as she jumped. Esla opened the door to the training room right about then, looking for Fui. Fui went in a perfect, graceful spinning kick, her smaller body was hurled toward the wall. She kicked gracefully off the wall and landed plum on her feet on the floor. She was satisfied with herself. Dripping with sweat, she walked back to the book to look up another attack. Esla stood there, mouth open. The little nine-year- old had just done a PERFECT flying/spinning kick! Fui nodded as she read from the book then she stood up and faced the wall again. Her hair seemed to lift with some kind of force and the rings in her hair shown golden. Esla felt a chill go up her spine. Esla decided to be quiet and just watch Fui attack. Fui made a small shadow ball before the uncontrollable trembling set in. Fui let out a burst of energy into the shadow ball. She held onto the ball as long as she could, without falling down and she threw it at the wall. The final size of the ball was just a few inches across and it didn't do much damage to the wall. Fui stood and starred at the wall with disapproval. She fell to one knee holding one bruised leg in her hands and gritted her teeth. She was still unaware of Esla watching. Fui forced herself to stand again and pulled her hands into shadow ball position, determined to get it right. Esla watched the little girl torture herself for about fifteen minutes. Finally, on her seventh shadow ball, Fui collapsed for the final time bruised, tired, and crying. She attempted to get up again, but couldn't. Esla walked into the room right next to Fui, who starred up teary eyed. Her right leg was bruised pretty bad from falling and hurling herself at the wall in hi jump kicks and she held it tightly to her body as she sat there, looking up. Esla knelt down and said, "Fui let me help you to bed." Fui closed her eyes tight and yelled, "NNNNOOOO!!!!" And with that an enormous blast of dark power emitted from Fui knocking Esla backward a few feet. Fui somehow found the energy to get up. She yelled out to Esla in words that Esla never imagined coming out of her mouth, "Esla! I will avenge my parents and Sandra's power loss no matter how many lollipops you give me!" Her image flicked with her radiating pure darkness. Esla, who was on the ground, backed up a bit in fear of this child. Fui takes a deep, troubled breath, she looked feint but determined. She jumped in a flying/spinning kick toward Esla. Esla was confused and did what her instincts told her to do. She blew Fui off with her shield. Fui went flying backward and hit the wall she had be firing at and slid down. Her eyes seemed to roll back in her head. Esla got up and walked over, a few feet in front of Fui. She looked dead as she lay there against the wall. It brought tears to Esla's eyes as she thought she had killed Dark's only child. She ran out of the room to get Ben. "Ben! Ben!" She yelled through her tears. She notice Dark come in the front door and take off her name tag that said, Hello, my name is Dark Baruki. She froze, this was the time Fui usually ran up and welcomed her home but no one came. Dark seemed alarmed, Fui NEVER forgot to greet he mother when she came home. Esla swallowed hard, "Dark. I've j-just done a horrible thing." Dark looked frantic, "Fui?!" Esla nodded, "Follow me!" Esla ran to the training room, Dark close behind her. When Dark entered the training room she looked around slowly taking everything in. Then she saw her beloved Fui, propped up against the wall in a very lifeless pose. Dark ran to Fui's side in uncontrollable hysterics, "Fui! Fui, what happened?! Speak to me Fui! Wake up! Open your eye! Show me you're alive!" Fui didn't make the slightest twitch. Suddenly Dark stopped and slowly turned to face Esla, eyes wet from tears, "What have you done?" Esla swallowed hard again and spoke nervously under Dark's gaze of fury, "She attacked me when I walked in so I blew her off with my shield and..." Esla stopped talking. Dark gently pulled Fui down to the floor so she lay flat and she stroked her hair and began to cry again. "Dark, I'm sorry." Esla said. She felt really guilty having killed Dark's only child. Dark's eyes became lost in the shadows of her bangs. "Sorry?" Dark said without emotion, "Your just sorry? You have just destroyed the life of a nine year old child and you're SORRY!" Dark quickly got to her feet and faced Esla in a fit of fury, "Esla! Sorry won't bring my nine-year-old child to life again. Sorry won't give your OWN daughter, Sandra, her psychic power back nor will it out of trouble! I swear Esla! I don't know what has gotten into you lately but it's gone far enough." Dark's hair blew into the air with a spark of her old power coming back. The golden rings flashed into her hair and onto her forehead. She gracefully pulled her hands together in a shadow ball and the dark power began flashing in her hands. Slowly, the power was coming back to her. It took the shape of a ball, but still flashing. Esla started to turn to run. But Dark yelled out, "You won't evade this one! Coward!" Esla turned around and yelled, "Coward am I!?" She pulled a psybeam. Dark had a shadow ball and Esla a psybeam, both were going head to head like the fight that took place fifteen years ago. *Esla had left the door open and Dito was walking down the hall* "Esla, Esla! Did you find Fui? OhMyGawd!" He stopped right in front of the training room door. Neither Esla nor Dark paid any attention to him. Esla yelled out to Dark over the sound of attack, "Dark, if you would just LISTEN to me! She mostly did it to herself!" Dark yelled out too, "Liar! You are trying to wipe out all powers! Let me guess Esla! Dito is next!" Dark doubled the ball's size. Esla seemed offended, "The child attacked me! A hi jump kick, Dark, a kick! I was only defending myself!" Dark yelled back in fury, "Well, oops, Esla! Ya killed her! Now you must pay a price!" Dito stood wide-eyed. "F-Fui is dead?" He whispered to himself. He ran out of the hallway and out the lab room door. He stood in the lab parking lot. "Post office is... Uh. that way, yes!" He mumbled to himself nervously. He grabbed his worn down bike that was hooked up to the bike rack (Esla gave it to him for Christmas in an earlier year.) and he took of peddling down the road. Meanwhile, Esla shot off her psybeam and Dark threw her shadow ball. The two attacks met in mid-air, seemed to go right through each other, and both hit their assigned targets. Dark, with virtually zero psychic defense because her full power had not come back, was blown backward. Esla was a psychic and weak to dark and was also blown backward. Dark scrambled to her feet quickly. Esla kind twitched a bit before opening her eyes and slowly getting up. Dito parks his bike in front of the post office in the bike racks and runs in. He walks up to the front counter and speaks with the clerk, "I- *pant, pant* would like to talk to a employee here *pant* family emergency." The clerk looked nervous, "Who?" Dito caught his breath, "Tyro Baruki, tell him Dito Metamon is here to see him." The clerk ran into the back, and a minute or two later Tyro came out looking alarmed. "Tyro, F-Fui is dead. I don't know yet how or why. Please come with me and hurry." Tyro looked as if somebody struck him. He starred off into space for a few seconds, shook his head as if to wake up and yelled to his manager as he pulled on his coat, "Sorry, sir, family emergency! I have to go early!" Esla's eyes narrowed, "You. Don't know when to listen, Dark. I don't think we're meant to stay under the same roof. I'm moving myself and my family out of here as soon as possible." Dark sneered, "Why? Just so you can privately fight with Dito. Don't you realize that Dito and Sandra both probably hate you?" Dark shrugged and smiled coolly, "Let's see. I dislike you and Tyro is an obvious neutral in this little bicker. Where is a psychic Pokemon to go?" Esla clenched her fists, "Dark. you're asking for it." Dark took a confident step forward, "What is it I'm asking for now?" The golden rings in her hair sparkled when she moved. Tyro and Dito burst in. Tyro noticed Fui on the floor and jogged over to her and got to his knees. He looked at her small limp body on the floor and then he looked up at Esla. His usually emotionless eye burned with hatred. "What have you done?" He whispered. All fell silent. Then Dark sneered at Esla's surprised and nervous look and spoke out in her old, cocky tone, "She killed her." Tyro seemed confused and furious at the same time, "Why, Esla?" Dito leaned in the doorway, "Yes, I would like to know, too." Dark's eyes narrowed as she broke into an evil smirk, "Tell them the silly thing you told me." All eyes were on Esla. She began to cry, "I dunno. I just came looking for her. *sobs, sniffs* And she was in here practicing attacks and beating the tar out of herself. I just watched *sniff* and when she was unable to stand I walked in and offered to carry her to bed. *sniff* She refused and blew me away with her d-dark power." Dark interrupted, "So you decided to kill her because of this?" Esla yelled out over her tears, "NO! lemme finish, so I'm over there on the floor, right?" Esla made a gesture with her finger, " And she comes at me in a spinning kick! I'll tell you that that it wasn't a little third grader kick, no... Tyro came at me like that when he made me fall and break my arm." Dark wasn't really listening to Esla's babbled excuses. She was looking at poor Fui on the floor. Tyro yelled out to Esla, which quieted her, Tyro NEVER yells, "Esla we all know you were mobile enough to dodge a kick from a nine year old CHILD! Or better yet, Esla, If you survived a kick from me, you could survive one from Fui! You should have just let her kick you. Or you could have caught her without hurting her or yourself... Esla? Do you think on the battle field or does Sandra think for you?" They heard Sandra's voice from the doorway, "Did I just hear my name? What kind of gossip are you spreading?" She smirked weakly. Her hand at waist level melted pink and dripped, then it pulled back to the original shape of her hand. Esla gasped and ran over to Sandra, "I thought Ben took your powers from you." Sandra smiled, "He gave them back under a new hypothesis of mine. It's a long story but now I have full Pokemon power capabilities and my level limit has been  
  
lifted about fifty levels. To give you an idea, the power I used back in the past.... Seemed limitless to you, I know. My power level since then has doubled and I don't get power sickness anymore..." Dito whispered to Tyro, "Yup, Sandra probably thinks for her." Esla turned quickly, "Dito, you jerk *sigh*.." She couldn't be angry at anyone after what she had just done to Fui. The whole time this is going on, Dark is looking at Fui. She had a flashback. Her vision was blurred, she was exhausted, and was sticky with  
  
sweat covered with a light sheet. She panted as someone spoke softly to her, she could tell to whom the voice belonged, Esla or Sandra. "Dark...you'll be ok... It's all over... Ben says it's a little girl... Dark, you ok? You're kinda twitching... Ben is cleaning the baby up, she'll be her in a bit..."  
  
She felt too tired to move more or less speak, so she remained silent. Someone placed a warm bundle in her arms. She struggled to see her accomplishment. Blurily, she saw a little face looking up at her. The  
  
baby's rosy cheeks matched the blanket she was wrapped in. Dark smiled weakly. The baby had her midnight black hair, but Tyro's deep black emotionless eyes. Dark spoke shakily, "I shall call you Fui..." Her eyelids began to fall, to heavy to hold. Dark snapped back to reality and found herself crying. The nine year old coughed and sputtered, gasping for air. Dark ran to her daugter's side, "Fui! Fui! Your alive!" Esla breathed a sigh of relif. Tyro seemed relived as well. The child tried to get to her feet. Dark gently pushed her back down, "Fui, just lie still, I'm gonna get Ben.." Dark ran out of the room. Fui yelled out, "Esla, I swear, I'm going to kill you for what you've done! You took My parents powers and Sandra's powers  
  
were the last straw!" Sandra walked over to the furious Fui and knelt next to her, "No Fui... It's sweet, but don't fight for me, it was my own battle. Instead of letting my anger get to me, I came at the problem in an  
  
inteletual way. I sweet talked Ben." She grinned as her Espeon-like gem sparkled. Fui smiled back and then gritted her teeth, "Sandra, I think I hurt myself bad..." " I'm sure Ben and I can fix you up." Sandra slid her  
  
arms under her and lifted her up. Fui yelled out in pain. "Hope you didn't break any thing, little girl. ^_^()" Sandra said as she carried her out of the training room, Tyro following her. Ben and Dark met them in the hallway. Fui was tired and let her body hang limp in Sandra's arms. Ben stopped in front of Sandra, "Why are you people always beating the crud out of each other?" He put an arm behind his head. "You know I can't be doing this forever, I plan to kick you guys out soon, sell the lab, and show my machinery break through to the world. Sometimes I don't think you all will last long enough to be experiment examples at my grand appearance in Science Hall." Sandra kinda blushed and smiled. "We drive each other crazy, that's  
  
all. Mother has suggested we go our separate ways, but I don't believe that is financially possible at this time of crisis... I don't want to leave... Fui." Sandra looked down at the child in her arms and then she passed her over to Dark, who took her off Sandra's hands. Sandra looked at her feet. "I-I feel like we're relatives, Fui and I." Sandra looked hopefully at Esla after Dark and Ben had left with Fui, "Mother? Do you remember having any sisters or brothers?" Esla shook her head," I don't remember being an Eevee. Like my life started right after my evaluation. Sometimes, though, I'll get memory flashes.. But Sandra, I don't remember anything like that..." Esla felt bad she couldn't answer her question. Sandra eyes  
  
narrowed, "Eevees are rare Pokemon and are usually distributed one or two litters at a time... Could you... be Dark's sister?" Esla seemed to think, "I never thought of that. No way to know though, Dark has no memory of being an eevee either..." Sandra smiled thoughtfully, "Mother, do you mind if I borrow..." She pulled a single hair from Esla's ponytail and ran yelling behind her, "Thanks, mom!" Esla rubbed the back of her head and spoke to Dito next to her, "She could have warned me." Sandra stopped running when  
  
she got into the lab. They had Fui lying down on a table and Ben was examining her bruises and cuts. Dark and Tyro were watching. Sandra came up to Ben and tried to turn her back to Dark and Tyro. "Ben, In my time where I have recently come from, I have been able to test a certain hypothesis on the abilities of you magnificent technology." She smiled, "I had spent most of my time either training with Dark or working in the lab with you, when I wasn't doing either, I was sleeping." She turned to the machine with her back still to Dark and Tyro, "I have come up with some interesting findings. If the machine can form Pokemon into humans, it can form injured humans into perfect humans, healing the injury. Also, I have learned, with Ben's help, that you can intertwine pieces someone else's DNA with yours. And a way to prevent further injury, is to intertwine a piece of my fathers DNA with yours. You cannot transform as an attack, but you are able to heal your own wounds." Sandra turned to Fui, she could help but face her parents this time, "I have discovered some more use for the machine on myself, but Fui, being of my generation type, would help her out, too. It doubled my power range and destroyed all possible chance of what I call, "power sickness." She cautiously looked up at Fui's parents, "Do you want to give it a try?" Dark and Tyro just starred at her. Tyro, who could barely understand basic English was thoughrally confused. Dark seemed to understand somewhat.  
  
This is where my comp died and I lost some comic plot. I have to retype it. It could be awhile, but stay tuned. ^^() 


	3. Sandra's Time Part II

Ben nudged Sandra and whispered, "Simpler terms, Sandra, from the looks of it." Sandra reworded what she said in her head before speaking. "I used to study with Ben in my past time. I messed around with his machinery and discovered it's different uses. I figured it could heal us when injured. And I can intertwine bits and pieces of other poke humans DNA and… " She shook her head in frustration, "What I'm trying to say is…" Ben half smiled, "Save it for another day, Sandra. You can only do so much in one day." Sandra nodded "Alright." She looked intense, "…But getting to the point, I found a new technique to use on Fui and my generation. Being two parts human and 2 parts of split Pokemon species weakened us. I can Raise our level limits a lot higher and reduce chances of getting what I call power sickness to zero. I have proven the success of this technique on myself already, can I help Fui?" Tyro silently nodded. Dark thought a minute and spoke reluctantly, "If anything happens to her I hold you responsible. Be careful for I will not hesitate to attempt to kill you." Sandra nervously lifted Fui off the table. Ben opened the transmorping machine chamber door, and Sandra carried Fui inside. As she set her on the chamber floor, Fui looked up looking frightened and nervous, "S-Sandra? Will I be ok?" Sandra gave a warm sweet smile, "Yes, Just hold on for me. Try no to panic of move. Just stay still and I'll take care of you." Fui smiled weakly, "Ok." Sandra stood up and backed out of the chamber, looking at Fui the whole time, making sure she was ok. She lightly shut the door and typed on the control pad next to the door, making it water tight. She nudged Ben away from the main control panels. He whispered nervously, "Are you SURE you know what your doing. I've never let you near the control panels before." Sandra smiled, she looked down at the controls as she spoke, "Another time, Ben, another time." Ben took a nervous step back from her. Sandra began to type quickly and confidently. The chamber filled with the strange liquid Dark remembered so well. She remember choking on the stuff and suddenly feeling different, that liquid frightened her to some extent. Sandra began to mumble to herself in a reminding tone and seemed to make note of every key sequence she hit, "Infrared status up…. Life support activated…. Transmorping enhancement forward, all status on full." And a few other things only Ben seemed to understand. Fui, doing exactly as Sandra said, let her body hang in the levitating liquid, and made no attempt to struggle. Suddenly, all of Fui self-inflicted wounds healed in a ripple in the liquid from her feet up. Then Sandra began typing in a different manner. "Start sequencing of phase two. Phase two processes begin now…"Fui began to shape shift. Fui took on a new shape and lightly fell to the tank floor as the liquid slowly drained. Dark took a step forward and looked ready to kill. A Pokemon Umbreon lay in a pile of clothes in the chamber. Fui lifted her head jerkily and looked around. Her eyes looked panicked, but she remembered what Sandra had said and she stayed still otherwise. "What did you do?!" Dark whispered in an aggressive undertone. Sandra stood back and relaxed a bit, "She must remain that way for a couple minutes in order for phase two to work successfully. I will wait until I find it safe to continue. Relax." Dark sighed and thought to herself, "I will believe Esla's child until the end result. Then I will decide what to do…" Sandra, being a psychic, could hear this as if it were spoken aloud. She sighed, relieved that Dark was cooperating. Sandra turned and starred at the control panel monitors. "Ah, now! She started up the machine again, also beginning to mumble commands, status, and activation notes to herself. The liquid once again enveloped Fui as she took on her human form once again. Dark, who had seemed to be holding her breath, let out a sigh of relief. Fui stood up, adjusted her dress, and walked to the chamber door. Sandra ran around the side of the machine and typed in the unlock code to open the door. Fui pushed the door open and stepped out. Sandra lowered herself to Fui's eye level. "You ok? Did I miss any bruises?" Fui smiled, "I'm fine." And then she whispered so no one could hear except Sandra, "Thank you." Sandra smiled as Fui skipped off. Sandra stood at her full height, her smile gone. A serious complexion took it's place. "Dark, Tyro, quickly, come over here if you want your full power back. Hurry, before my mother tries to stop me!" She seemed to sneer. Dark and Tyro ran up to Sandra. Dark spoke as seriously as Sandra, "What do we do?" "Just go into the chamber and stay still." Sandra snapped. They did as she said, and Sandra water locked the chamber door, before running to the control panel again. Ben started to protest but Sandra gave him a dirty look and he backed down.  
  
Esla and Dito chatted as they slowly walked down the training room hall. "Wonder what she wants with a piece of hair? I can't imagine anything scientific. She's not usually like this. I-I'm frightened of her lately." Dito seemed unconcerned as per usual, "It would hurt anything. Just let her play with your hair. And why in the world be frightened, I mean, what do you think she's gonna do?" Fui ran up to Esla in the hallway. "Hello again!" Fui piped up, "Sandra fixed me up. We can continue now." Esla seemed more annoyed than confused, "Continue what?" Fui whined childishly, "Esla… Our battle, remember? We can continue the battle now!" Esla tried to step around her but Fui always managed to stay right in front of her. "I refuse to fight a child, but if you're really wanting to, ask your mother. If she gives you permission, I will fight you." Esla says this because she knows Fui's overprotective mother wouldn't allow her to fight. Fui slipped the information, "I can't right now because Sandra has her in the machine and…" Fui clasped a hand to her own mouth, and slowly looked up at Esla. "What!? Fui WHAT did you say?!" Fui began to tremble he mind was racing, what to do? What to do?. Esla attempted to run past her but Fui but in an unconscious attempt, see stuck her leg out in a fighting Pokemon type style and tripped her. Dito burst out into hysterical laughter. Dito stopped laughing immediately as Esla gave him a lethal look. Esla scrambled to her feet and ran down the hall almost making it to the lab room. Fui sprinted quickly on her toes. She was younger and faster than Esla so she made it to the door first, just in time to stick her foot out again. Esla didn't full trip like before. She fell, but she used part of her shield to catch herself in mid air. She quickly levitated back to her feet and looked to see Fui grinning and snickering. "I got you again!" She tapped her still outstretched foot. Esla powered a psybeam and then it disappeared. She remembered what would happen if she hurt Fui. Fui was using this to her advantage, "Esla, what happened? Aren't you gonna try and blow me up? Oh yeah… Afraid of my mother?" Fui smiled tauntingly. Esla bottled her anger at the child. Esla thought to herself, "She's just a child! I would doing what she wanted if I attack her… I would be stooping to her level if I attack… I'm over 22 years old... I won't stand for this nonsense!" She narrowed her eyes, "Fui, I'm NOT some child on the playground. You listen to Sandra why not me?" Fui raised an eyebrow, "Because Sandra is nice to me and she is not an old woman…" Esla gritted her teeth, "Why you little…" Then she smiled and ran past her. Fui was in a panic. Shadow ball was too slow… Hi Jump Kick! Yes! Esla made it in the lab room, just in time to see Dark and Tyro harmlessly standing to the side while Ben and Sandra were examining something that couldn't be seen from Esla's position. "Fui was lying!" Dark saw Esla enter the room, sneered, and her eyes seemed to darken in some evil way. Esla felt uneasy as Dark scanned her with her eyes. Esla clothes were a bit rumpled from falling and terror came over her in a flash. Esla was a coward, she didn't enjoy battles at all and always tried to avoid them. Fui stopped her attack attempt from behind Esla. She stopped and grinned at Esla's expression. Sandra looked up at Esla, her face expressionless. "I-it seems to be… a… Vaporeon…" Esla tried to ignore Dark's unbreaking stare. "What? What's "a Vaporeon"?" Sandra's lip quivered a bit, "It's hard to tell… but I believe a Vaporeon would be your mother." Esla felt as if Dark wasn't there (ignores her), "Really? I didn't know… My own mother's face… sad really." Dark stopped her glaring and began to speak to someone they weren't sure who, "I don't remember my mother either, but I do have some memory of being a eevee. I was sold to team rocket. Most of brothers and sisters were sold too, but to different people and organizations. I don't remember the other Eevee's names but one eevee I remember clearly. A scrawny one, the runt of our litter. She wasn't very strong, terrified to death of battling. She sat off by herself a lot. That's mostly all I'm fully aware of…" Dark's eyes were hidden in the shadow of her bangs in reminisce. "Then after I evolved, I remember very clearly… First of all, I want no offense to Tyro. Fui wasn't my first child." She smiled an emotionally painful smile, eyes still not visible, "Yes, but she was taken from me…" She seemed to wipe her nose, "It doesn't really matter. *sniff* It was my first and only son, a male. I had him for about six weeks. Then, he was old enough that he could live without me. T- They SOLD him. *Sniff* I-I need to be left alone." She ran with her head down to the sleeping quarters. Tyro went to get up to follow her, but Sandra shook her head. Dark sat down on her mattress on the floor and wept quietly into her hands so that no one could hear. Then she stopped suddenly and looked up from her hands and spoke quietly to herself, "What has happened to me? I didn't used to be like this… Have I finally snapped? Has the loss of my powers for fifteen years finally broken my confidence? I can't let this happen! I'm Dark197A! Class A! A Pokemon assassin from the best of Team Rocket and I-I'm weeping over, a child?" She trembled with anger at herself. "No, I-I won't stand for this! I'm…" She sounded determined, "Going back to Team Rocket." Then she got a horrible thought, what if Tyro didn't want to go back? And she couldn't possibly take Fui. She had already tied herself down with a family and couldn't go off on her own. Esla nudged the door open, "Dark? Are you ok?" Esla was surprised when Dark didn't yell at her to get out. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just dunno if it was smart of me to… What am I doing talkn' to you? You don't care about my problems." Esla forced a smile, "Yeah, sorta, go on… we'll take turns. You go first." Dark smiled, "Ok then. I'm thinking I was an idiot to start a family with Tyro… I'm thinking about leaving him and Fui to go back to team rocket… I need to think more before I make a final decision though." Dark looked down at her feet, "Maybe they will toughen me up again… I don't know what has come over me…" Esla put a hand on her hand on dark's shoulder, but Dark pushed her off, "I don't need any of you pity, psychic." Esla spoke softly, "I know you hate me, but please consider my advise when you make a decision. Where are you most happy? Here with your loving family, or merciless in the battlefield? Can't be in both places although I know, Dark, you want to be…Plus, you're not all that young anymore… Dark, I don't mind you staying here, don't think you have to leave because of me." Dark looked up at Esla and spoke quietly, "I admit, Esla, I think you right, I must choose. I don't agree with you last sentence though. I know you DO mind me being here, you dislike me, you said yourself that YOU would leave… but… thanks for being nice to me." An unusually sweet smile came across Dark's face. It looked as if a bolt shot though Esla's body, "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! Someone is at the door for you. Some guy is looking for "Dark197A" that's you right? He had thought you died in battle and wanted to know where you were buried!" Esla laughed, "I told him you were back here sulking and I'd come and get you." Dark scrambled to her feet, "You told him what!!!!" Esla giggled to herself, "Just kidding, but he's out there waiting for you." Dark looked in the mirror next to the door out of the sleeping quarters. She fixed her messy hair. "Esla, If he called me by my full name, he's probably a Rocket. I must decide quickly." Dark walked out into the main lab room. A boy a little older than Sandra leaned against a wall, face down eyes in shadows. Dark cleared her throat and the boy looked up with his almond shaped eyes. He had a sash tied around his head, keeping his short hair out of his face. "Is that you, Dark?" He said, seeming excited. "Erm, yes." Dark briefly hesitated to say. He seemed astonished, "But the records… they said y-you and your partner DIED in a battle… Here you are!" Dark's eyes narrowed, "Why are you looking up my records anyway?" He blushed a bit. "Uh… Yeah… I was getting to that… Ya see I'm a…" Sandra interrupted, "Espeon." He looked up at her. She was starring at him funny and blushing. Dito spoke through his teeth, "I think somebody has a crush on a friendly stranger…" Sandra turned around blushed, "Would you stop it! You're embarrassing me!" She probably would have whacked him too, if he weren't her father. But Dito was probably right, she kept starring at him. Dark looked annoyed, "Uhh, let's take this little chat into the hall." He nodded and followed her out the lab door. "Now that we're rid of Sandra, what is it you were saying?" He seemed troubled, "I'm Darii, an Espeon experiment from the Rocket labs… I was told YOU were the one who brought that technology to us Rockets. I was interested in who you were so I looked you file up. Your file was stamped deceased but it had where your last assignment was. I also found something else interesting in your record. You had a single eevee, Normal133X… now called Psychic196B… That's me…" He was looking at his feet but now he looks up, "I'm proud my mother was a class "A" though. There aren't many class A's anymore… they are rare to find." She smiled, "Darii is what they named you, huh? Sad I didn't get to name you…" She seemed somewhat depressed. He grinned, " That's ok. Wait till I bring you back to Rocket headquarters they'll be glad to see the only class "A" Umbreon back, alive, and well…" She hadn't noticed before because he had kept it low and tried not to show it, but he had a tail, an Espeon tail. Dark changed the subject. "Why do you still have your tail?" He blushed as he looked at his twitching tail, "Uhhh, all Pokemon that have tails keep them when they are formed into humans… That's why I wondered if you were my mother, Dark, or not. Your tail is gone. Did that Ben guy cut it off or…" Dark seemed confused, "What? I lost my tail when I transformed! The scientists at team rocket must have rebuilt the machine with a glitch." He smiled, "I just can't wait! Headquarters will be happy to see the bringer of the poke/human machine. We, Team Rocket, Have over 140 poke/humans now. It's all pokemon's dream to become human, but only the high class Pokemon ever have the chance. I'm class "B" so I was able to. Mother, come back with me to headquarters. I'm sure they'll welcome you well, you've been gone so long!" Dark went pale. "Uhh.. Darii?" He smiled excitedly, "Yes?" She hesitated to talk but then she spoke, "I'I can't go back with you… I have to stay here. I'm no longer part of Team Rocket, and 'm sure they will find SOME class "A" Umbreons soon enough. I don't c-care if I'm stripped of my A class position…" Darii's jaw dropped, "W-WHAT!? WHY? You've GOT to come back with me… you just HAVE to I-It would have been a waste of my time to come here! Say you'll reconsider." Dark spoke hesitantly, "Because, Darii, you see, my partner Fight236H survived as well. I have grown to…" Dark forced the word out, "Love him and He is my husband now, your step father. We have had a single child, Fui, and she is only nine years old… I REFUSE to leave either of them f-for TEAM ROCKET." Darii was shocked, "I-I'm not an only child? Is she… that girl that was starring at me? The cute blonde one?" Sandra was a psychic and could hear this through the wall. She blushed and smiled, "Soo, he thinks I'm cute?" Dito was looking at her funny. "Reading people's minds again?" She ignored his comment and kept concentrating on listening with her mind. Dark shook her head, "No, she is the Espeon's child. Fui is the short, dark-haired one." He seemed curious, "Espeon's child? What Espeon? She the purple- haired one who answered the door?" "Yes" Darii seemed to think, "Why don't you people all come with me to Team Rocket… You could even take the kid. They would except her and…" Dark broke in, "NO! I'm NOT going to expose her to that! I KNOW how tough they are… even on children. They are merciless and I don't think she is old enough for that." Darii looked determined, "Oh, come on… How about the blond that was starring at me, Can I take her? I got to take SOMETHING back or headquarters is gonna be mad I accomplished nothing." Dark was becoming more and more frustrated with Darii, "I don't know! Sandra isn't mine! Ask Esla but I can already guess her answer." "Come on! That girl is old enough to make her OWN decisions! You people are cruel to these children, keeping them all cooped up. They have brains of their own!" Sandra nodded from behind the wall in agreement. Darii continued, "...So, I'm going in there and actually ASKING the people instead of just asking you!" 


	4. Team Rocket

Sandra's face flushed bright red. Darii came through the door and turned toward Sandra and Dito. He gave a cocky smile, "So, Sandra, wanna come?" He had somehow known she was listening in on his previous conversation. She thought for a minute, should I go? Yes, Team Rocket would only help my training. Sandra opened her mouth to talk, but she spotted Dark starring at her. She was awaiting her answer, too, but she seemed worried as she slightly chewed at a fingernail. Sandra hesitated, "Y-yes!" Darii smiled pleasantly "Alright then, how about the little one?" Fui was standing and starring, as she spoke childishly, "No I'm too weak. I will go when I'm powerful." Dark breathed a sigh of relief. Dito seemed confused, "WHAT ARE you people talking about?" Darii shrugged, "Ah...well, at least I asked. Sandra! Let's head out!" She smiled, "Where to?" "Headquarters." Sandra and Darii teleported. Dito went pale. "Where did they go? Headquarters? Huh?" Dark sighed *Esla walks in unnoticed* "Sandra is going with Darii to join Team Rocket, you twit. Aren't you gonna do anything?" Esla's jaw dropped. (Dito) "Whosawhata? What did I miss in this conversation?" Fui spoke out, "Mommy? Will Sandra come back?" Esla Ran up to Dark as fast as she could and looked ready to teleport, "Where is headquarters?" Dark gave a weak sneer, "Esla, are you going to join Team Rocket too? If not, I'm not allowed to tell you. If I did and someone found out it was me that told, Team Rocket would kill me. Literally." "Come on, Dark! Work with me here! I have to go chase after Sandra!" Dark's face when dead serious, "Esla, They WOULD kill me! Don't you care?" Esla got a pained look, "I-I can't let Sandra go… but…. Just tell me!" "It was her decision, Esla. Stop being so protective, she is fifteen years old. Trust her. She will probably come crawling back tomorrow." Esla sighed. "I will wait, then." Esla went into the lab kitchen and sat down uneasily. Sandra stood in a line of about two people, *both were a Pokemon* waiting to be registered for team Rocket. She stood nervously. Darii smiled, "Don't worry, they are just going to give you a power testing so they'll know what class to put you in… Just try your best." It was Sandra's turn. The woman at the counter adjusted her glasses. "What can I do for you? Are you joining the Team Rocket? The human Rocket brigade line is over there." Sandra smiled at her ignorance, "Actually, I'm a Psychic Pokemon. Partially. I'm part Ditto, too." The lady kinda giggled, "The line is over there." Sandra looked persistent, "I'm a Pokemon. Want me to blow up that little desk of yours?" The lady giggled, "Sure." Sandra smiled and pulled her hands together in a psybeam motion, "Move!" She yelled as the light began to flicker in her palms. The lady saw the flickering light and did move off to the side to watch. The small flicking light doubled, tripled, quadrupled. When the ball of light filled both her palms, she blasted the desk into splinters. Fragments of flaming paper sparked and floated to the floor snowflake- like. An aurora of color seemed to pulsate through the air around the desk as an after math of the blast. If the ladies eye were any bigger, they wouldn't fit on her face. "Ahh…. Umm…. How can I help you?" "I would like to join Team Rocket." The lady was still a little shaken, "Ooookay… Lets have a look at your power level." She held up a small electronic device and pointed it at Sandra, who just stood there looking content. The device beeped several times before it full calculated Sandra's level. The lady had been in for another surprise, "Dear lord! This level is IMPOSSIBLE! It's physically IMPOSSIBLE! The level calculator must be broken! I'll send for another…" Sandra spoke slyly, "It's correct." "T-That's silly. How could a Pokemon be level 134?" Sandra blushed, "I edited my myself genetically to expand my level limits to infinity. I've been lazy lately so I'm kind of low…" Darii looked frightened, "You never told me this!" "I have never told ANYONE that." "Oh." He looked at her admiringly. He thought to himself, I never realized how beautiful she is… and strong. The lady pulled out a scorched registration book.. "Any special abilities?" Sandra held up her left hand and it melted in Dito like fashion. "I'm a good imitator." The lady looked frightened, "Y-You defy simple rules of life! A Pokemon CAN'T go past level 100 and they CAN'T posses psychic and ditto powers at the same time, and you have NEVER been in team rocket before, yet your human…. I-I don't GET you… I don't understand…" Sandra ignored the lady's confusion and kept going, "And although I'm a psychic Pokemon, I can still override the Dark type. My only weakness has been destroyed scientifically so I'm practically invincibly. With my Ditto powers, I can heal myself and I can also operate complex machinery… That's about it." The lady reluctantly filled her out a record and filed it away in the back room. She came back out and spoke very blandly, "Welcome to Team Rocket, Psychicnormal196132AA, Psychic196B? Show her around headquarters." Darii smiled slightly, "Yes, Mam." He walked around the lady and motioned to Sandra to follow him. He opened the large wooden doors behind the lady's charred remains of a desk. Sandra looked in awe as she saw…  
  
***  
  
Esla woke up from a troubled sleep. She sat up from her mattress on the floor to see if Sandra had come back during the night. Her bed was empty and the sheets were nicely folded. She HAD indeed come during the night, as all of here belongings were gone. "Why did she leave and not say good bye… You know Team Rocket is wrong, why did you go?" Esla whispered to herself. Then she got a memory flash from the previous day. Somebody knocked on the lab door. "I'll get it!" Esla had yelled as she ran to the door. Sandra and Dito were curious on who would come knocking on a lab door so they came up to see. Esla opened the door slowly. A young man stood at the door. He had a sash tied around his head, keeping his purple hair out of his eyes, which where a deep purple. He forced smiled, "This is the last place Dark197A was seen before her supposed death 15 years ago. I merely want to know where she has been buried." Esla had laughed, "She isn't dead. She is in our sleeping quarters, I'll get her." As Esla turned she saw Sandra for a split second. Esla sat up in her bed, she tried to focus her mind on Sandra's expression. She was smiling and blushing as she stared at the visitor. She had a pleasant look about her. Esla figured it out. "She only went to Team Rocket because she LIKED him." Esla whispered to herself, "No matter. He'll break her heart and she'll come home… I hope she'll come home." Dito sat up and looked at Esla sleepily, "Esla, It's three in the morning stop talking to yourself and go to sleep." He turned over and went back to sleep. Esla gave a troubled look, and then nestled back down in her sheets. "Come home, Sandra." She whispered before falling back into a troubled sleep.  
  
***  
  
Headquarters was HUGE. Sandra glanced around in awe. There were nearly a hundred people in there. The were desks, papers, offices and long stretches of hallway that Sandra couldn't see the end to. Doors lined the hallways, one after another. Everyone in head quarters was in full Team Rocket uniform. Darii walked about two steps through the door and hit a button that was to his left. His uniform suddenly appeared on him. He kept walking through the door into headquarters. She followed him, hitting the button like he did. Her new uniform rippled onto her body. She smiled and followed him into head quarters. Darii grinned smiled as a boy and a girl that Sandra could tell were also Pokemon approached them in the massive crowd of trainers. He gave the blonde-headed boy a low high five. *Almost like a secret handshake* The girl had sea green hair that had a pink streak down the middle in the back. Her eyes seemed emotionless like Tyro almost, just like two deep black pools of nothingness. She gave an odd sort of smile, which did not match her eyes at all, as she saw Sandra. This girl creeped Sandra out. Sandra gave an uneasy smile back. The girl's stare seemed to pierce through Sandra's mind. This must be another psychic Pokemon. "Let's get out of this mess." Darii said as he nodded his head toward the crowd of trainers. They stepped into a deserted portion of a hallway. Esla turned her attention to the male now. He had long hair for a guy. It came to about his shoulders in waves of the lightest blonde Sandra could imagine, but his skin was a dark tan and his eyes a deep maroon, much like Dark's. He nudged Darii and whispered, "She's cute." And Darii sorta blushed then turned and whacked him on the head *Ouch! *, "Shut up!!!!!… ahem, These are my buds. This is Psychic177D, but we call her Peatu. She is a Natu. This is Fire136D, but his nickname is Malusho. He is a Flareon. Guys, this is Psychicnormal196132AA, Her real name is Sandra and I'm not quite sure what she is…. You're ahhh..." Sandra smiled, "I'm a Espeon and a Ditto. Pleased to meet you." Malusho laughed, "No way. Only rare or talented Pokemon get class AA. And how can you be Espeon AND Ditto?" Sandra looked hurt as Peatu seemed to not believe Darii on her class and status as a new Team Rocket Member. Darii backed her up, "It's weird, yes, but I was there when she was being registered! She is-s level 132! I went to a lab in the middle of nowhere to figure out where my mother was buried…." Peatu spoke softly but was still interrupting, "Darii, you have been stuck on finding her for months. Give it a rest… The idiot Espeon that killed her probably lit a match and burned her too." Sandra bottled her anger, but some of it showed through and Darii saw this, "Peatu, lemme finish. So I knock on the door, right? And the bloomin' Espeon the new boss has been trying to destroy opens the door. So I asked her, pretending I didn't know who she was, where my mother was buried. But, hear this, she told me Dark197A wasn't dead and she brought my mother out to talk to me!" Malusho's eyes were huge, "Unbelievable!" "But.." Darii continued, "She was tied down. She remarried and had ANOTHER child…. A human child. She refused to come back with me… I feel better because at least I know she is alive. Now where Sandra comes into play…" He put his right hand on her shoulder and she blushed, "She is the Espeon's daughter." Malusho gaped. Peatu sighed, "And WHY did you bring her here…" He blushed, "Well… she said she wanted to come with me to join and…" Peatu's eyes pierced through Sandra's, "She probably only came because she loves you." The group fell silent. Sandra could not keep her anger at Peatu in any longer, "How DARE you read my mind you bitch!" She powered a psybeam. The girl's eyes remained almost completely emotionless, yet she sneered and spoke softly, "You would like to be throw out of Team Rocket? You would like to be killed by the boss herself? Then go ahead and attack me in the hallway. It's prohibited you blundering fool." The ball of light flickered into nothing but Sandra still raged with anger. The ground seemed to shake with Sandra's sheer rage. The light bulbs lining the hallway burst and shattered one by one down the hall some trainers walking by yelled out in surprise. Darii put his hands on her shoulders so she was facing him and slightly shook her, "Sandra stop!" He stopped and looked into her deep purple eyes. "Do you wanna cause a ruckus? They don't like uppity. Just don't do it again… Sandra, I've known Peatu for five years and she has never once been wrong. Is that really why you came with me to Team Rocket?" She could tell Darii was trying to be polite because he was asking and not reading her mind. Sandra blushed and thought to herself, "What should I say? Umm…. Excuse…. NO. I will not lie to him." She looked up at him, the flush of embarrassment gone from her face. "Yes, Peatu is right. When I first saw you I knew… that you were special… That you were meant for me… Growing up, marrying, and having a child of my own has always been a dream of mine and I thought, when I first saw you, that you might be the one I've been waiting for." She only started to blush now as all three of them gaped at her pure honesty. She had just poured her soul out to all three of them and she didn't know what to say. Darii turned bright red and seemed to fidget with his hands. He looked up, beyond he worst embarrassment, "A lot of girls have l-liked me before... but none of them have ever…" He looked up at her and he could tell she was serious. Both of them were flushed with embarrassment. Malusho and Peatu, still gaping looked at each other starred for a minute and then burst into hysterical laughter. Malusho slapped Darii on the back, "Hey! You got yourself a cute one!" Peatu spoke in her naturally soft voice, "Darii, bet you didn't see this one coming. Are you going to accept her or what?" Sandra just stood there, bright red, gnawing slightly on her fingernails, her eyes fixed on Darii. He pushed his two friends out of the way and approached Sandra. The two began to whisper and giggle to each other behind Darii's back, and he didn't seem to mind. He came right next to Sandra and took her in his arms. She was reluctant, but she allowed his to put his arms around her. He whispered to her, "Do you think I would turn down such a beautiful Espeon like you? I'll make a request for us to be partners and we'll work together…" Not knowing what else to do, she put her arms around him as well. Sandra though to herself, "What a bold move… I would never have had the guts to do that."  
  
Esla awoke yet again. Esla waking up with dreams. Dreams she knew were true. She flinched at the thought Sandra had offered her love to Darii. Maybe the dreams aren't true, Esla thought to herself, Maybe I'm just overacting and these dreams are mere illusions. Either way, I want Sandra home.  
  
"Here are the sleeping quarters." Darii said. He had one arm over her shoulder, which he removed so he could open the door. The room was about the size of two football fields and filled with cheap, metal frame bunk beds with no sheets and only thin mattresses. Each bed had a name sticker stuck next to it. Sandra smiled, "Just look for the one with the longest name!" Darii laughed, "Ok, I'll help you find yours!" She shook her head smiling, "Nah! I can find it myself!" She concentrated a minute and then teleported right to the spot of her bed. It was sad looking, like all the rest, but she brought with her some homey touches. She took off her backpack and pulled her sheets out of it, and made the bed and then shoved her backpack under her bed. (By this time, it's late at night) "Good night, Darii, I'm exhausted!" She plopped back onto her bottom bunk. And fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
2 years later  
  
A group of scientists at science hall museum waited impatiently for Ben to lift the curtain on his "Great Experiment". "Ben? Ya gonna take all day? Hurry up! I've got better things to do than sit here." A red headed scientist rudely called out. Ben was so excited he could hardly wait either. He had a very large sheet over his transmorping machine. He had Esla, Dito, Dark, and Tyro standing in a line behind the machine. ((They hired a sitter for Fui)) He told them that morning to get dressed in their old outfits that they were first given. ((Dark looks uncomfortable and is constantly trying to pull her shirt down over her exposed belly button.)) Ben gave a broad grin, "This is my big moment in the spotlight. If they want to buy my machine from me, I'll be rich!" Dark went pale, "You mean I have to go out there in front of 40 or 50 scientists dressed like THIS?" Esla gave a rare smirk, "You seemed to like that outfit at one time." Dark blushed, "Yes, but… I feel older now… Tyro? Do I honestly look fat in this?" He stepped back and looked at her, "You look fine to me." He stepped back to where he was before. Dark seemed a little bit relived for she let go of her shirt and let it go up to it's normal position, exposing her belly button. She blushed and whispered to herself, "I'm glad we hired a sitter for Fui." The audience of scientists became restless. "Well, I'll cue you!" Ben said as he ran around to the front of the machine and stepped unto his homemade podium. He cleared his throat. But could not stop the crowd's chatter. "Ahem… um…" ((Dito, behind the machine, melted his hand to pink goo, and pulled it off completely from his arm. Esla flinched because it looked painful, but it apparently wasn't. Dito formed the pink into a megaphone, and tossed it to Ben around the other side of the machine. Ben caught it and nodded.)) Dito called out in a low yell, "I want it back when your done!" Ben nodded. "AHEM!" The audience fell silent. "Thanks, Dito!" He tossed the megaphone back to him. Dito fused the megaphone back to his arm and reformed it back into his wrist, hand, and fingers. Esla looked feint, "Dito, I hate it when you do that. It's nauseating." Dito blushed and smiled cheesily, "heh." Ben unveiled the machine. The audience let out a few gasps of delight. Almost everyone in the audience took notes as Ben spoke about how the machine was built, altered and exactly how it worked. ((this is muffled because nobody really cares.)) Esla suddenly looked up at the ceiling where a decorative glass widow was. "What is it?" Dark said as she looked up too. Esla whispered, "I-I sense other Pokemon… on the roof, possibly Team Rocket plans on a break in… Normally I wouldn't have noticed, but one of the Pokemon has an immense level. Familiar… Sandra?" Dito and Tyro both looked up as well, but saw nothing. Esla could sense them up there… 4 of them… Team Rocket had sent two sets of partners for a big job like this one. Two of them where weaklings, one was about Esla's level and one immense power ten times beyond that of Esla's. Esla only hoped the strong one was Sandra. "We have to warn Ben, but first, lets make a plan. Tyro, make sure they don't damage the machine. Dito, Protect Ben and the other scientists in the audience. Dark and I will fend off the attackers, being sure not to hurt the innocent people in the audience." They all nodded. Esla ran around the side of the machine and whispered to Ben on the podium, "Ben, I suspect a break in coming soon. Don't panic, we're working a plan." Ben nervously nodded, "S-so, what do I do?" Esla looked panicked herself, but still spoke in a whisper, "Just keep talking, and if there is a break in, get everyone out of here as fast as you can." Ben looked nervous as he spoke now, every so often glancing at the door and at the glass part of the ceiling as if he expected all of team rocket to come parading in. ((lol)) Nothing happened for about 15 minutes. Ben, by then, had lost faith in Esla's prediction. The same red headed scientist piped up, "Ben, cut to the chase.. Does it work or not?" Ben looking annoyed spoke through his teeth, "If it didn't work, Sam, why exactly would I be here displaying it?" "Dunno, but we wanna see results, Ben, show us the Pokemon!" Some of the others nodded. Ben sighed, "Alright, common out then." Esla nudged Dito as he wasn't paying attention, "That's our cue, gumball." He didn't appreciate being called gumball but he followed Esla, Dark and Tyro out next to Ben's podium. Ben jumped down from the podium and stood closer to his experiments. The one Ben called Sam rudely yelled again from his seat in the back row. "Nice cast, Ben, prove they are Pokemon!" Ben looked sly, "Ok. Esla, demonstrate. Bubble shield." She smiled at the chance to show off. Her hair began to blow in the still air of the room and her body was enveloped in a bright purple light. The bubble quickly took its round shape. After a few seconds, it flashed into nothing as Esla brought it to a close. Sam quietly sat back down, satisfied. "Anyway," Ben continued with a smile, "We have a Espeon, Dito, Umbreon, and Tyrogue specimen. I didn't just shove them into the machine and turn them into humans. I had to make special altercations to their minds as well…"Esla looked somewhat surprised for she had not known this. Ben reached into one of the pockets in his lab coat and pulled out an electronical device that resembled a ballpoint pen. He tweaked with the devise a bit before walking right up to Esla, but still turned slightly turned toward the audience. "This programming is quite necessary. If I were to turn it off…" Esla looked frightened. Was Ben gonna embarrass her in front of all these people? He whispered, "Don't worry, It won't hurt you. Just look at the tip and focus your eyes on it." Esla reluctantly did as he said and looked at the tip of the device. She did feel as something clicked off in her head. Her knees buckled and she fell, realizing she had forgotten how to stand on two legs and could only remember how to walk on four. Ben was talking, but Esla couldn't understand him. English was a foreign language to her, despite the fact she had been speaking in English for the past 24 years. Esla tried to stand, but she kept falling down. The others were starring at Esla curiously, trying to figure out what Ben had done to her. Ben's programming obviously was very important for it helped the poke/humans function and communicate in a more human language. Esla cried out to Ben softly, "Ben, turn it back on! I'm confused. Why did you do that?" Dark giggled. Esla had been speaking in pure Espeon language. Ben looked confused and then he remembered, "Oh yeah." He bent down and held the device in front of her face still speaking to the crowd. Esla remembered she was supposed to look at it. She felt it click back on, whatever was turned off. She was able to stand and Ben's speech became clear and understandable. "it, and If I had left the programming off she eventually would have died because her body would begin to malfunction. Her normal Pokemon mind can't handle her human body very well without my electronical programming." A woman scientist with dark brown hair stood up. "Ben, how exactly did you set up this programming?" He walked over and checked his notes that were still on the podium. Esla tuned Ben out and looked straight up at the glass portion of the ceiling. NOW! Esla could feel it! "Run!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as broken glass showered everyone in the room. They yelled and tried to find shelter from the glass under clipboards and chairs. "MOVE OUT!" Esla yelled above the scientist's frightened yells. Ben tried to get the audience out, but it was chaotic and was virtually impossible. Dust from a portion of the ceiling that came down with the window A male voice spoke out, "Prepare for trouble…" Then a feminine voice followed, "Darii? Could we please skip that?" "Awww.. Just one more time…" "NO!" "Ok." The feminine voice spoke over the scientist's yells in a confident strong voice, "Forget the motto, but we're team Rocket and we've come for the transmorping machine so hand it over and I won't kill anyone!" The dust began to clear and the seventeen-year-old girl became visible as well as Darii and two other poke/humans Esla didn't recognize. The girl WAS Sandra. Sandra caught sight of Esla and went pale, "M-Mother?" Darii saw Dark and went as pale as Sandra. They both froze. Esla spoke out to Sandra, "S-Sandra? Where have you been? I've missed you…" The color came back to Sandra's face and smiled, "Funny meeting you on a job… Anyway… I'm not giving up my mission just because you're here, so just step outta the way and…" Esla didn't move. She just stood there and starred at Sandra. "Sandra, why won't you come home?" Sandra yelled now, "I'm not! I'm not gonna go easy!" Sandra's limitless power began to show, as her hair seemed to lift with some unseen force. Dark came forward next to Esla. Esla felt strange fighting by Dark's side. The golden rings in Darks hair began to glow. "Darii, I don't blame you for joining team rocket for that's how I had raised you in that short time. But what makes me mad is that you don't even TRY to change. I've been trying to get away from all my bad habits and Team Rocket. That's why I didn't go back with you." Sandra teleported. Esla followed it with her eyes. She appeared right next to the machine. Tyro calmly walked in between her in the machine, like Esla had told him to do. "Tyro move!" He didn't move, he stood there feet planted firmly in the ground. He did however look nervous for Sandra could easily kill him ten times over. Suddenly, Sandra was hit with a shadow ball. She fell to her knees after it exploded and looked weakly looked at Dark. Dark looked around as if looking where the blast came from as she hadn't done anything. Fui stood there with a sneer,((she is 11 now)) "I ditched the sitter. I wanted to come too!" Sandra couldn't get up. Darii suddenly looked a Fui with a terrified glance. NOBODY had ever hit Sandra that hard and she was basically the strongest one in Team Rocket. Fui face lightened up and she gave a broad smile as stepped out into the light, "Hi, Sandra! Will you come home NOW?" Sandra fell a little more so she was sitting on the floor, "Fui, help me stand up." Fui held a hand out to her. Sandra took her hand. Fui could tell she had seriously wounded Sandra as blood was dripping out of the side of her uniform and her white waistband was stained crimson. The other two team rocket members were a boy and a girl. The girl with green hair, the boy with light blonde. They both looked confused. The boy spoke, "Darii? You KNOW these people?" Darii nodded, "Yes, that there is the Espeon…" They knew immediately after that who these people were. Sandra spoke weakly, "Why did you hit me, Fui?" Fui looked dead serious, "I thought I could knock some sense into you, but It didn't work… I can tell you will not come home. Should I try again?" She pulled her hands together in a shadow ball position. Sandra put her hand on the machine as fast as she could and it disappeared into a strange watch she was wearing. All the scientists had left the room except Ben. He just hid pitifully in the corner and watched. Sandra could barely stand up. "Fui, please…I don't have enough energy to fight b-back… I c-can't heal myself either, Fui... don't…" But Fui started the shadow ball. Sandra fell to her knees again crying out in pain and yelling to her friends, "Darii, Peatu, Malusho! Go… Quick! She tossed the strange watch to Darii, he stuffed it in his pocket, looked sadly at her and teleported. Peatu put her hand on Malusho's shoulder and they teleported. Sandra held her side tightly as she tried to stand up, to no avail. Fui threw the shadow ball. Sandra tried to block her face. She squinted her eyes tight and prepared for death. She heard the explosion but felt nothing. Sandra drew in a painful breath and opened her eyes. Someone had blocked the blast, her father. Dito had thrown himself in between Sandra and the shadow ball and put his arms in front of his face to try and save Sandra. His arms had been blown away. Sandra cried out, "Are you ok? Come here let me see!" He looked down at what was left of his arms and pink stuff began to bleed out of his wounds. He reformed his arms and then collapsed in a faint. Dark ran over to Fui "STOP! FUI!" Fui looked at her feet. "I was only…" She began to cry. Esla ran to Dito's side, "Are you ok? Wake up! Show me you're alive!" She turned to Sandra, who was directly behind Dito, "You were hurt too, weren't you?…" Sandra had her bag open in front of her and she was holding a single potion. Esla saw her up close for the first time since she broke in. She had been letting her hair grow out and it came to about the bottom of her shoulder blades. She was thin, too thin, as if she had been starving. She was very pale and as a result of Fui, she was sitting in a small pool of blood. Her right hand was on her side, covering the actual wound from Esla's view and she was looking solemnly at her last potion. She looked up, her eyes watering as if she were about to cry. She held the potion out to Esla. "U-Use it on father. I- It's my fault he g-got hurt." Esla started to protest but seeing the look on Sandra's face she took it and nodded. Sandra began to flicker as she tried to teleport. She gritted her teeth in pain as her wound began to hurt worse with the use of her power. "Sandra? Where are you going?" Esla yelled as she reached out to Sandra. Before she could touch her, she managed to teleport. Esla had lost Sandra again. "Damn it, Sandra! COME HOME!" Esla yelled out as if Sandra were still sitting there.  
  
Sandra lay on the cold table in her undergarments. The team Rocket nurse examined the gash in her side. The nurse seemed impressed, "It's amazing you LIVED that blow. What caused it? A bomb or some kind of explosive?" Sandra gritted her teeth in pain as the nurse began to clean the wound. She spoke through her teeth, "A-A thirteen year old girl… *Ah, watch it*… with shadow ball." The nurse was only talking to Sandra to keep her mind off the pain, as medical professionals ALWAYS do. "Ah, that's nice… What kind of Pokemon was she using?" , "SHE IS A POKEMON. *AH! * A POKE/HUMAN!" The nurse stopped cleaning the wound and searched her drawer for a gauze bandage. "No wonder. Only high class Pokemon get to be poke/humans, but aren't you the class AA Espeon I've been hearing about? How could you get hurt so bad if you're strong enough to create your own class?" Sandra forced a weak smile as the pain was dying down a bit, "I've have told no one, but she was my cousin. Maybe power runs the family…" Sandra knew this wasn't true. She HAD privately discovered Dark and Esla to be sisters. Darii is also a relative, Not one had Fui's sheer power. Sandra had given her that before she left. Fui had limitless level opportunities, like Sandra. Only Sandra, already being so powerful, didn't really have a need to train. Fui obviously had been training very hard to catch up with Sandra as far as strength. She had obviously succeeded. The nurse found the bandaging and had carefully laid it over Sandra's open wound and began to tape it down with some white medical tape. "Aw crap! Nooo! Ow!" The nurse cut the tape and carefully smoothed the bandage so it would stick. "No! Don't touch it! Dear gawd, don't! It's fine! Leave it!!" The nurse got a solemn look, "I don't mean to hurt you… I'm just trying to get a bandage on so you won't get an infection…" Sandra's eyes were squeezed so tight, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Someone walked up. Sandra could sense it to be Darii,. "I thought that was you I heard. How did you escape? I'm glad you're alive!" Sandra began to calm down, "D-Darii? I-I teleported. It took the last of my energy, but I got out." Sandra realized that she was still in her undergarments, but she didn't seem to care. Sandra got a half pained half worried look, "I'm worried… I haven't been injured so badly since your mother beat the crap out of me the first day of my training when I was six… Fui is too strong…" Darii blushed, "I don't know much about my mother. What is she like?" Sandra shook her head, "I don't even know anymore… I'm so jumbled now it's not even funny… My mother was killed by Dark at one point…."  
  
Esla got a sharp pain in her side for a few seconds. "Ah!" Dark looked over, "You ok?" ((They are home at the lab)) "Ah… yeah, I think so…" Esla knew she had felt some of Sandra's pain. She could almost hear Sandra's voice in her head… what she was saying at that moment. She shook her head. Sometimes she hated her sensitive psychic powers. Sandra's voice vanished. Esla told no one about any of her visions, but sometimes she wished she could without sounding like she was showing off her powers. Fui's eyes hadn't lifted to look up from her feet since Sandra teleported. Esla began to pick up Fui's thoughts unintentionally like a radio. "I-I remember Sandra being stronger than that… I wouldn't have hit her so hard if I had known…"  
  
"O_O S-So you have traveled through time?" Sandra's face was kinda flushed red. The pain had died down, but it was still there, throbbing in her side. "Yeah… so if I wouldn't have gone back in time, Tyro and Esla would both be dead. Dark wouldn't go back to team Rocket, though. She would train me… But yes, her assignment to kill my mother was almost completed. She just didn't get Dito all the way…" The nurse walked in, "Sorry, but we have someone else coming in. You want to help her to her bunk, young man?" Darii blushed, "Uhh, sure." He wrapped her in a blanket he had brought from her bed and carried her. "Man, Sandra, you don't weight that much at all. Have you been eating?" Sandra grimaced in a sharp pain, "A little. You know how the paychecks are at this place… *ah* Pocket change." Darii looked worried, "you shoulda told me… I make more money than you do because of how long I've served the team." She forced a smile "Ok, for now just get me to my bunk. ^^" He ran to her bunk, first, and grabbed a blanket and came back to the nurse's room where Sandra had tried to sit up to get off the table. Sandra had begun to hold her side again, her eyes were shut tight as the full pain of the attack was coming back to her in sitting up. She fell backward onto the table again. Darii ran over and looked down at her, worried. "Sandra… What are you doing? You're gonna hurt yourself even more!" Her face was blushed, "I-I thought… I could do it… by just using my arms to push myself up and relaxing my waist but… no… it won't work… I just need to regain enough energy and I can heal myself, but right now I have nowhere n-near enough." He handed her the blanket and she wrapped up in it best she could. He carefully lifted her off the table. She said nothing, but he could see the pain in her eyes. She forced a smile. "Thank you for helping me… Right now I'm so low on energy, I-I'm powerless." He looked down at her as they made their way down a long deserted hallway. "Lemme know if I hurt you. I'll stop and get a better grip." She remained silent. He stopped and looked down at her again, worried. She had fallen asleep. Her low energy level had caused her to sleep instantly, with no trouble.  
  
Back in the bunkroom, he set her in her flimsy bunk and covered her. She seemed to relax a bit, upon being set on the cushioned bed. Peatu was perched on the edge of her bunk, right next to Sandra's on the bottom. ((The bunks are arranged. Partners sleep one on top, one on bottom, and sets of partners that usually work together have their bunks near each other)) "She alive?" Peatu Glared at her limp body, "Yes, but not for long. The wound is fatal unless correctly treated." Darii looked worried, "B-But she said once she gets her energy back, she'll heal herself…" Peatu's eyes glowed, "Maybe, but her energy appears to be demolishing… Her body can't handle that kind of injury… It was a Pokemon attack, it basically ate away all her energy in one blast…. Never seen anything like it…" Darii began to pace back and fourth, "How do we treat it?" Peatu's eyes stopped glowing and she considered, "An item that will restore her full HP would give her some more time… as for a final treatment, I don't particularly know." Malusho rolled off his top bunk bed and smacked his head on the concrete floor. "Ow." Darii looked annoyed, "Malu, could you get a something to keep you in? A board or something? Falling on your head twice daily can't be good for you mentally." Peatu narrowed her eyes, "I start to see the result already." Her stood up, brushed himself off, grumbling. "Damn bed… I TOLD those people…sleeping disorder…fall outta bed…" Darii just caught what Peatu had said, "What'd' ya mean 'buy her some time'?" Peatu looked over at Sandra's sleeping figure. "She doesn't have long, I predict approximately 6 days 4 hours 32 minutes and 45 seconds." Malusho started his watch timer. Darii was stunned. "Only six fricken days? I gotta figure something out… I got to…" He froze and thought, "I will send a message to her family… Maybe they have some idea… on how to…" Peatu blinked, "Whatever."  
  
It was getting late and the moon was visible in the sky. Esla sat on the lab building's roof, starring off into the city landscape. "I wonder if Sandra is ok…" She whispered. Esla? That your name? This is Darii. The words shot through Esla's head. He was a Espeon too and was sending her a telepathic message. Esla snapped back, Where are you? Where is Sandra? Uh.. That is what I'm talking about, Sandra. Darii 'said' nervously. Is she ok? Bring her here!Esla shouted to him. Uh… She is hurt pretty bad… She is dying… we are trying to help her... She has less than a week to live… She WHAT!? Esla seemed to cry out. Yeah… we need to know what we can do… I haven't known her long enough to know… Esla was about to burst into tears but she decided to try and help him, over telepathy, Do you know morning sun? No. Know anyone with morning sun, or midnight.. Lemme check….no. What are your coordinates, I will come and heal her. I-I can't… we're inside headquarters, I'm not allowed to tell you. Give me you coordinates and I'll…. T-take her to you. 33N, 32W  
  
Darii came out of his deep concentration. "We need to bring her there… Esla says she can heal her." Peatu's eyes narrowed, "Do you trust?" Darii looked stressed, "I-I don't know…"  
  
Esla? Yes. I'm going to bring her by in the morning, I mean so morning sun will work better. Plus, she's asleep so bye! Esla tried to yell back WAIT! but his concentration had stopped and he had put up a mental block of some sort. "Damn it!" She ran down the flight of stairs to the lab to tell the others the news. She burst in the door. Dark looked up at her, "Esla, what is it NOW?" Esla gasped for air as she had run down the steps and down the halls. Fui looked up from her feet to Esla's eyes and focused. Esla spoke in short phrases, "Darii told me *pant* that Sandra *pant* is dying and *pant* has less than a week to live…" Fui began to sob again, "It's my fault! All my fault! What do I do? Esla… I'm sorry, I thought Sandra could tolerate more. One blow!" She was sobbing uncontrollably as she ran to the bunkroom. Esla caught her breath, "I'm gonna try and heal her… Dunno if it will work… I was gonna try morning sun." Dark looked as though she felt sorry for Esla, she shook her head, "Daughter runs to the Rockets, then gets blow open and is dying, husband gets hit, is not visibly injured but HP is zero… Esla I'm beginning to see your life crumble. Plus, Esla, if it were Fui that was gonna be hit, I would block before I'd EVER let Tyro… Coward, letting your husband practically kill himself because you feared for yourself." Esla sighed, "You're probably right. I notice you always are. I-I was a coward and my life feels like it's caving in on me… For a former Rocket, you have honesty…" Dark looked in the opposite direction, "I've been around you people too long."  
  
Sandra woke in the middle of the night, her side burning. She yelled out into the still night air. Darii in the bunk above her awoke abruptly and peered over the side. "Sandra? You ok? Can I get you anything?" He could tell by the look on her face it was bad and there was nothing he could do. "No-o. I-I'm ok..." He knew she wasn't. She had her hand clamped over her side again, "J-Just a sharp p-pain…Aw Crap!" She cried out again. Someone in another bunk made a hushing noise. Darii yelled in that direction, "She was injured in a battle! If you have a problem, you jerk, Come over here and tell it to my face!" All sound stopped and it fell dead silent. There weren't many people and the room was mostly empty for poke humans were not plentiful.)) All he could hear was Sandra's deep painful breaths. "Thank you!" He yelled. He could hear Sandra's quiet sobs. He felt really bad for her… that there was nothing he could do for her. He wished he could stop her pain, or at least share it with her so she wouldn't have to bare it all herself. Sandra felt another burst of pain coming…  
  
Esla cried out into the sleeping quarters. ((She was loud and the painful tone was enough to wake Dark. Dark had that sound burned into her memory, as Esla had broken her arm 17 years ago in a fight with Dark and yelled in the same way.)) "You ok, Esla? What's wrong? You hurt yourself?" Esla was fully awake now, the flash of intense pain in her side was gone. Esla whispered, "I-I'm fine…urr umm nightmare." Dark peered at her suspiciously, her eyes seeming to cut through the room's darkness. "That yell was too real to be a nightmare. What is it? You've been hiding something, I have a hunch…" Esla closed her eyes, "Visions, Dark. You… wouldn't understand…" "Try me." Esla sighed, "Ok.. I'll send you the most recent one…" "What do you mean 'send it…." Dark was cut off as she went into a vacant stare. In her mind, all she could see was darkness and a voice, Darii. "Sandra? You ok? Can I get you any thing?" Dark heard Sandra's shaky voice, "No-o. I-I'm ok… Just a sharp p-pain… Aw Crap!" She could her Sandra's yell of pain, but at the same time, Dark felt her pain with her some how. It ripped through Dark's right side as if she had laid down on hot coals. Dark yelled in pain along with Sandra, but could not hear herself. Dark snapped back into reality and Esla had a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Esla took her hand away after Dark's eyes seemed to 'come back'. "Well… See?" Dark nodded, she was still a little shaken… "Y-you had to deal with that? Do you always get visions like that ALL the time?" "Visions, yes, painful visions are rare though." Dark forced back tears, "I-I'm sorry Esla… I take responsibility for Fui's actions… If Sandra dies you can take out you anger on me." Esla forced a smile over her own tears, "Thanks, Dark, but what good would killing you do, or Fui for that matter? Once Sandra dies she won't come back… That's why I plan to try and save her." Dark nodded in agreement and then thought. After a couple minutes, Dark stood up out of bed and began to dress herself. "Where are you going?" Esla muttered sleepily. "Headquarters." Dark said plainly. Esla quickly sat up, "Take me with you." "I would if I could." She said as she pulled her dress over her head, "I-I could teleport you there and…" Dark half smiled, "No…I will take care of Sandra for you since I'm allowed inside headquarters. Send Darii a message to come pick me up… If your vision tells truth that he's awake…" Esla sighed knowing Dark was right. Darii? You awake. Yeah. Why? Dark needs a lift to headquarters. What?! Serious? She's coming back?! I'm on my way! Esla seemed depressed, "Sorry to get you involved… It's really my problem." "It's alright. You can return the favor someday when I'm in a rut like this." Darii opened the door quietly. He had teleported into the main lab room and was letting them know he was there. "Ready?" he whispered. Dark walked out of the room into the main lab room and Darii shut the sleeping quarter's door. "How did you know I was awake?" Dark's eye narrowed, "Esla heard you voice in some vision. Sandra woke up in pain?" Darii smiled, "Doesn't surprise me... From what I've heard she's sensitive mentally." Dark smiled. "Just teleport me to headquarters." He nodded and they went. Esla, meanwhile, concentrated as hard as she could to keep track of them.  
  
Sandra had her eyes shut tight and her teeth gritting. She heard Dark's voice. "Sandra… are you awake?" Darii whispered to Dark, "Don't think so." Sandra forced her eyes open and turned her head toward them, trembling. "D- Dark? That you?" Her vision blurred, "I think I'm-m hurt pretty bad… I dunno if I can gather enough energy to h-heal myself." Dark whispered, "You'll hate me for this at first, but just trust me." Dark whispered. Sandra squinted, "W-What are you going to do?" Dark sighed, "Best I can do is ease the pain for tonight." Sandra was about to ask how but couldn't because Dark went down on one knee at Sandra's bedside and was going to do whatever she planned. Dark pulled the blankets away from Sandra's body, exposing the bandage. She tore it off in one quick motion. "Ah! Ow! Dark!?" Dark hushed her as there were people trying to sleep. Dark began to gather the shadows into a ball. Darii panicked, "Mother what are you doing!?" He said in a whisper yell, "Shadow ball won't heal her." Dark looked critically down at Sandra, "Not shadow ball, moonlight." Dark held her hand a few centimeters from the wound. The ball of moonlight was absorbed into Sandra. Sandra let out a breath of relief. And spoke clearly with out trembling at all, "Dark? How'd you do that? All the pain is gone." Dark stuck the bandage back on. And covered Sandra again. "The pain will be back at the rise of the sun." Sandra looked horrified, "No…" Dark smiled. "How much energy do you need to heal yourself?" Sandra made a Dito like expression, "About three times what you have. " Dark sighed, "Why so high?" "My power level… If I were your level I would be able to transform by now. Thank you, though. I didn't think I would make it though the night. ^^()" Dark's smile vanished, "I must bring you home to your mother. At least long enough to get you back to full health. Darii expected an argument but Sandra agreed. "Just as long as I can come back…" Sandra sat up and got out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her. Darii was amazed. "Does morning sun perform miracles like this?" Dark nodded, "Only morning sun is the Espeon version. Moonlight for Umbreons." Darii smiled, "I'll have to keep that attack once I learn it." Dark looked seriously at Sandra, "Can you teleport or do you need more energy." Sandra smiled strangely, "Probably could, but I wouldn't chance it. I probably need more energy to transport the both of us…" Dark created another ball of energy, looking more tired now. She handed the ball to Sandra, who absorbed this one through her hands. Sandra held a hand out and put it on Dark's shoulder. They both began to flicker and they teleported.  
  
Sandra fell to her knees. They were in the sleeping quarters at the lab. Esla crawled out o bed and knelt by Sandra. "Are you ok? I've been worried." Sandra blushed as she gasped for air. "Thanks to Dark, I'm in no pain right now… just… tired…" She slouched unto the floor. She smiled slightly at Esla's worried face, "Aren't you…. Glad…. I'm home?" Esla, still looking worried, "Yes, but I didn't particularly expect you to be half dead when you finally came home." Sandra looked more serious, still trying to catch her breath "What do you…Mean half dead? I'm alive aren't I?" Esla forced a smile, she decided she wouldn't tell Sandra that she was dying still. Esla could feel Sandra's energy plummeting again. "Sandra? Can you stand up to get to bed?" "Don't think so, uh… why are you starring at me like that? You're looking at me like I'm on my death bed." Dark's eyes shimmered maroon in the dim light. "You basically are." Sandra looked up sleepily. "Huh? What? What do… you mean…? Huh?" Sandra was obviously starting to fade out. Esla looked down at her worried, "Sandra, are you ok?" She was unconscious, her body lying limp on the floor. Esla went to pick her up in her arms to put her in bed, "Dark, can you help me-" Esla cut off. She lifted Sandra with ease. "My gawd, Sandra! Dark! She weights practically nothing!" Esla carried Sandra over to her bed ((Esla's bed. Sandra's is gone. Ben gave then actual beds now.)) Sandra was breathing heavily. Esla knew even though Sandra feels no pain at the moment, her body was trying to repair her wound.  
  
Dawn: The sun peaked up over the surrounding tree around the lab building. Sandra, who had finally begun to sleep peacefully, awoke abruptly. The familiar pain was back in her side and worse than ever before. She had moved around too much in the past night. Sandra tried to keep her self from yelling. Esla was leaning against Sandra's bedpost. Esla shuttered, being cold. Sandra used what little energy she had left from Dark to take off one of her own blankets and putting it on Esla. Sandra felt as if the wound was sapping up her energy. Slowly and painfully it ate away at what was left of her power reserve. Sandra longed for Darii's comfort in her situation. How are you, Sandra? A familiar female voice echoed in her head.P-Peatu? Not- t good at all… Dark's moonlight just gave out. a-and… Darii has been up all night worried about you… He didn't know if you teleport made it through… You know the drill. He was too embarrassed to talk to you himself… I'll tell him you're alive…… Uh… Darii? Sandra said quietly. Y-Yeah? Why won't you just t-talk to me? Don't be e-embarrassed. I miss you already… I-I'm p-pretty low on energy-y r-right now… Don't know-w how much l-longer I-I can speak to you… You don't have to waste your energy and talk to me, I'll just talk to you… o-ok. Anyway, we turned the assignment in. The boss congratulated us for a good job and gave us our pay. I told her that you had been injured in the battle and… she cut your paycheck in half! Huh?! Why!? She said something bout 'If I paid members extra for being injured, they would all be killing themselves. If I pay hem less for being injured, it won't happen again. Darii could feel Sandra's depression. You can have part of my money if you want… I mean, I don't mind… Darii… Yes? If I d-die… I want y-you to know-w. Peatu is looking at him strangely and he is blushing. … I love you. For a R- Rocket you a-are very kind hearted. Darii fell silent for a long time.Sandra… I swear… I'll make sure you live. I WON'T let you die! She could almost hear his tears. She had never heard him cry before. D-Darii… I will try to make it… I just ha- She fell silent. She was out of energy…. "No." She whispered under her breath… Sandra? Sandra? You there? You ok? She couldn't answer him although she wanted to badly. She searched for the energy that Dark had given to her but it was all gone. Sandra!? Are you ok?! She tried to find energy to answer him and tell him she was ok for she hated it when he worried. The familiar pain began to well up in her side because of her efforts. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she cried out in the still air. It was still the wee hours of the morning so everyone was sleeping. Esla shook startled and scrambled to her feet. "Sandra?" Sandra was trembling as she spoke, "M-Mother? Can you s-spare me a little energy…" Esla nodded, "Yes, of course! Mine works the same way as Dark's only my power ends at the setting of the sun." Sandra forced a smile over her pain, "Y-yes… o-ok." "Esla smiled strangely, "I haven't used it since I became human so I'm a little shaky on the technique… I'm sorry If I hurt you by accident…^^()" Esla stripped back Sandra's covers and slowly tried to take off the bandage. Sandra spoke through her gritting teeth, "J-j-just rip it off as fast as you can!" ((Esla gets anime like sweat.)) "Sorry." She did as Sandra said. "Ah!" "Sorry ^^()()." Esla brought her hands together and formed the bright light of a morning sun attack. "Then…um…apply to painful area…" Esla whispered to herself. Sandra was kinda nervous because her mother seemed very ignorant with the attack. Also ashamed her mother was worse at it than Dark, who had her powers taken away for fifteen years straight and could still do it well. Esla held the ball of energy close to Sandra's wound. The ball of energy was absorbed, and Sandra lost some tension as the pain left her once more. Morning sun felt quite different though. It made her feel a little stronger. Probably because it's my type of attack, Sandra thought. Darii's voice continued to echo in her head. ((Darii))Sandra Answer me… Let me know you're ok… ((Sandra))I'm fine. ((Darii))*sigh* Good, I was worried, what happened? ((Sandra))My energy ran out. Mother gave me some more… Sorry to worry you… If I suddenly stop talking to you, I'm probably powerless.((Darii)) I'm glad you're ok though… I feel sorry for you…. Sandra asked a dumb question just to bide time, ((Sandra))Why? ((Darii))Because, you and I were given another assignment to be completed by tomorrow at midnight. If I don't take you along, It will be considered 'ditching' my partner and… you know penalties… Sandra spoke aloud without realizing it. "Aw crap! Are you serious?" Esla looked at her funny, "Serious about what?" Sandra realized that she spoke out loud and she immediately came with a plan, "Did you know that the same thing happened to me the other day. Yeah, ummhhmmm horrible… Did you know…." Sandra babbles on to no one. She pretends to be hallucinating. Esla looks at her worried, "Uh, Sandra?" Sandra snapped back to reality, "Huh?" Esla looked suspicious, "Have you been talking to Darii again?" Sandra gaped, "H-How..?" Esla smiled slightly, "You father gives me that expression when he tries to pull a stupid stunt like this." "Oh. Yes, I was talking to Darii, sorry, I shouldn't waste my energy on talking to him, I won't do it again." Esla chewed a fingernail. "Do you actually like him that much?" Sandra seemed to bottle up. She fell silent but Esla could see in her eyes… ((Esla)) "I don't mind… I was the same way at one time… Just be careful…" Sandra nodded as she began to tremble. "M-Mother?" ((Esla)) "What is it? Need more energy?" ((Sandra)) "I-I hate to ask you for thing, I-I really do… But can I p-please have something to eat… I-I'm starving…" Esla smiled, "It's a little early, but I'm sure I could fix something for you… What would you like?"  
  
Darii lay sprawled across his top bunk. His deep purple eyes shimmered as he starred up at the ceiling. He turned from lying on his back to his side, he was sleeping in his uniform, to concerned with other matters to consider what he slept in. He had the urge to lean over the side of his top bunk and talk to Sandra, in the bunk underneath, but he knew she wasn't there. This was the first night in two years Sandra had not slept in that bunk below him. He shivered even though the room was quite warm. He turned over to his back again. He seemed to fidget with his sheets. He thought, "I can't sleep. I'll talk to Sandra, I can sense that she is awake." Sandra? ((Sandra))Yes. ((Darii)) I can't sleep. Can you. ((Sandra)) Mother made me some hot soup and crackers. She has me propped up on a pillow. Her leftover soup has never tasted so good… ((Darii)) I'm sorry… I have to come by once Esla is asleep. We have to start our mission. ((Sandra)) Understood! May I have a mission description? ((Darii)) A new Pokemon gym at the south end of Fuchsia city. We were instructed to quote 'Bring them down' unquote. They say it's a massive dark Pokemon gym. They're sending their strongest team for the job, us. Not so much me as you. These Pokemon are level 50 plus, can you handle it? ((Sandra)) No… I-I can't even muster a psybeam let alone a gym of dark Pokemon. ((Darii)) Oh, gawd, our perfect record… Sandra, we HAVE to complete this assignment or-or we'll be reduced to lowest class because of 'failure to complete a job'! What can we do?! ((Sandra)) I-I can ask someone to fill in for me… Uhhh ((Darii)) Who? Can't send Malusho or Peatu, they're not near your level standard… ((Sandra))Fui! I'll send your younger sister! She can fill for me! ((Darii)) Would Fui agree to this? ((Sandra)) Yes, definitely, in a heart beat… It's Dark that wouldn't agree… ((Darii)) Wake Fui after Esla has gone to sleep and teleport her here, we'll register her and have her sign in as your official fill in. ((Sandra)) Yes. I will notify you once mother is sleeping. ((Darii)) Rest your eyes till then… I'm sorry, Sandra… I know you're now well. ((Sandra))It's ok. It's not your fault. See you later Sandra nibbled at a soup cracker as Esla came back in the sleeping quarters from her second trip to the kitchen with a glass of water with ice. "Sandra, Will this tide you over till morning?" Sandra smiled nervously, "Yeah, Mom, thanks." Esla looked concerned, "You ok?" ((Sandra)) "Yeah… I'm just…um… worried about where you'll sleep." Esla looked at her suspiciously and then seemed to trust her, "Don't worry about it. I'll sleep on the floor. I'll stay awake as long as I can in case you need me." ((Sandra)) "NO! I mean NO you don't have to do that for me. It lasts till the setting of the sun, remember?" Esla sigh, "That's right…I'll sleep then. ((With Dito! Kidding))" Esla smiled, "while I'm awake though…" Esla climbed the ladder to the bunk above Sandra's. Sandra strained to see for she could sense her father in that bunk Esla was climbing to. He was unconscious, Sandra concentrated hard, trying to figure if he were hurt or not. He didn't seem to be… but Sandra thought back on the memory. Dito had thrown himself in between Sandra and the shadow ball and put his arms in front of his face to try and save Sandra. His arms had been blown away. Sandra cried out, "Are you ok? Come here let me see!" He looked down at what was left of his arms and pink stuff began to bleed out of his wounds. He reformed his arms and then collapsed in a faint…. Sandra began to ponder. If he took one of Fui's blasts he shouldn't have had enough energy to reform his arms. Sandra figured she was several times stronger than her ditz father was and she couldn't heal herself after the blast as he could… He was either stronger than Sandra of Fui's second shadow ball was considerably weaker than the first and was only meant to scare Sandra. Sandra could see the bright light of the morning sun in the bunk above her as Esla healed Dito. Dito's bed seemed to jolt as he sat up and looked around. "Is Sandra ok?" Was the first thing that he said after waking. Esla started to speak, "Well yes and no… Take a look, she's in my bunk." Sandra flinched, she hated pity. She saw her father peak over the edge of the bed, he had unusually serious look on his face. "Did Fui hurt you bad, lemme see." Sandra nodded reluctantly and pulled her sheets of her on one side and pealed back the blood soaked bandage, exposing the gaping wound. Dito cringed. "I'm sorry I couldn't have prevented that…" ((Sandra)) "Dad, What level are you?" ((Dito)) "Heck, I don't know, 46 mebbe…" Sandra's eyes narrowed, "Truthfully?" ((Dito)) "Yeah.." Sandra turned her eyes toward Fui's sleeping figure, "Then I have the feeling that Fui purposely made the second shadow ball weaker than the first. She knew another one like the first would kill me. She needed to scare me into coming home and not fighting her so she planned to throw another one, just to scare me… Dad, I'm glad you didn't block the first one… It would have instantly killed you… I probably could have lived Fui's second blow as well, but thank you for blocking SOME damage." Esla gaped, "H-How do you get this information?" Sandra smiled, "Long story, hard to explain…" Esla cocked her head, "You seem troubled, what's wrong?" Sandra half smiled, "Nothing… at all-"Esla's eyes seemed to lock onto Sandra's. She seemed to peer right through Sandra's eyes into her mind. Sandra tried to close her eyes but couldn't as Esla had her in a psychic lock. Esla's eyes narrowed, "Sandra, I figured you were up to something. You're not going anywhere tonight in your condition and I can't allow you to take Fui without Dark's permission. A Dark Pokemon gym is south Fuchsia. Darii is going to wait for you? Yes. Tell him you cannot make it to your mission even if he does loose his position. Tell him you're more important than any position. He should know that. He is your lover… Has been since the day you met him…" Sandra cried out without even considering the sleeping Dark, Fui, and Tyro, "Mother! Stop!" Fui jolted awake and spoke softly as she sat up rubbing her eyes, "Sandra? Sandra!" Fui flew out of bed to Sandra's bedside. Sandra felt her body loosen as Esla dropped the psychic lock. Esla blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, Sandra. You obviously were going to tell me what was wrong so I forced it out of you. Sorry about that, but at least now I know…"Fui began to chatter, "Sandra are you ok? Can I get you anything? I'm so sorry I hurt you. Can I see? I promise I won't hurt you again. I didn't mean to hit so hard. Can we be friends again?" Sandra looked a little flushed in the face after being held in a lock. "Yeah sure, Fui, I'm sorry too." ((Fui)) "Why are you sorry?" ((Dark sits up and squints at Fui at Sandra's bedside. Tyro kinda rolls over to go back to sleep.)) Sandra quickly held a hand to Fui's shoulder. Sandra hoped she could teleport before Esla or Dark could stop her. Sandra sent all the energy she could safely send into this teleport to make it a quick one. Esla's eyes widened and she reached out to stop Sandra from going. *Fwip!*  
  
Sandra leaned against a tree in a wooded area of Northern Fuchsia. Fui looked around in awe, as she had never been out of Downtown Goldenrod, where the lab was located. ((Not counting her arrival at the science hall.)) "Sandra… Where are we? Why did you take me along?" Sandra held the single blanket she had brought along tightly around her almost bare body. "The wood around the north eastern part of Fuchsia… Darii should be meeting us soon." Fui asked again, "Why did you bring ME along?" ((Sandra)) "Darii and I have to complete a mission or our classes will be dropped to 'Z' and we will have to start from scratch... I obviously can't take the mission on in this condition so I need a replacement to do it for me… Fui? Would you mind?" Fui shook her head, "Not at all, I don't mind. It's the least I can do for you after the horrible thing I did to you…" Sandra smiled sweetly, "Thanks Fui, I owe you one… Darii is bringing my uniform but I'll explain the mission to you, while we wait…"  
  
Esla fell out of the top bunk and hit the floor with a thud as she had reached out of the bunk farther than gravity would allow. Dito jumped off the top bunk onto the floor and her knelt next to Esla, "You ok?" Esla scrambled to her feet and grabbed her clothes and began to dress herself. "Are you going after her?" Dito questioned. "What do you think?" Dark sat up abruptly, "What just happened? Where is Fui?" Esla pulled her shirt over her head, "Sandra took her to Team Rocket I believe, Sandra has been assigned a job and cannot do it herself so she is getting Fui tied up in all this." Dark Scrambled out of bed, "Take me, too!" ((Esla)) "Dark, I'll take care of it…" Dark cursed herself for not being able to teleport and she sat down on her bed and sighed. "Yes… This time I will allow you to take care of it…" Esla teleported to Southern Fuchsia where the Gym was supposed to be. Dark looked down at her hands. Why is everyone so much stronger than I am? Dark thought to herself, Sandra was wrong, two years ago… My full power will never return… ((Dark clenched her fists.)) It's like… My every waking moment… My energy seems to seep away…  
  
The doors of the Darkness gym slowly creaked open. The eleven-year-old girl, Fui, Darii, and Sandra walked in confidently in their uniforms* Sandra had decided to come as last resort back up. The gym was already beat as there where no trainers in the gym at all. Someone had already taken the gym down! A young boy was the only one in the large gym room. He was about 14 years old with light purple hair. His bangs blocked his eyes from view. He was not a Rocket however. The boy spoke softly, "Sandra. I came and did the job for you. No prob. Go take the credit… I came because I was lonely…" Sandra's eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name, and what do you mean 'lonely'?" He forced a smile, "Everyone… Everyone is dead…" Sandra tried to figure him out for a minute. He looked up. His eyes were familiar, Sandra had seen the eyes before somewhere…"D-Darii?" ((Darii))"What?" ((Sandra)) "No, look at his eyes…" If Darii could have seen his own face, he would have seen the boy's eyes were almost exact duplicates of his own. The boy's full face became visible exposing the Espeon like gem on his forehead. Sandra noticed an Espeon tail held low but visible, like Darii's, it seemed to flip as if it had a mind of it's own. ((Sandra)) "What do you mean everyone is dead?" ((boy)) "Well not everyone. I don't know where Fui is but she's alive and my grandfather, who cares for me is alive too. Everyone else kicked the bucket." He pondered some unknown thought, "It's hard for me to call him my grandfather… he looks and acts my age. I asked him why one time, he said that Dittos don't age very well" Sandra's eyes narrowed, "Are you from another time? I know how tedious things are. Been there done that…" The boy seemed surprised at her, "Y-Yeah!" Sandra smiled, "You are Darii's son… " The boy still was shocked," You can tell just by looking at me, MOM?" Sandra fell silent. She had not foreseen this… She figured a Dito grandparent was just a coincidence. Sandra turned to look at Darii. His tail was flipping nervously. Sandra always secretly looked at his tail to see what kind of mood he was in. ((Sandra)) "Whoever you are it was not smart to come back in time before your birth. You're state of existence may be altered now… Unintentionally. Why did you come before your birth?" The boy frowned and seemed to reflect back. "I-I was told, Sandra, that you had been needed to fight here. You were injured, again, in the same spot as your opponent found that as your weak spot. Darii cared for you as you were dying… You-u KNEW you were dying. You decided to use the last of your energy to create a single egg, in your image… me… You died soon after and Darii sent me to my grandmother Esla to be raised because he felt he couldn't raise a child as a Rocket. By this point Esla and Dito live by themselves in an apartment, and were devastated by the news of your death and they took the egg in without question. Also by this point all of Ben's programming defects began to show. Ben had already sold the lab and he lives by himself somewhere unknown to us so he could not be found to correct these errors. It was strange how there were only errors in the female programming. Esla died at her Espeon life span rather that her set, programmed human one, and Dark 'became ill' as Tyro had put it but In reality she was malfunctioning. Dark held on for around two months after becoming 'ill' but eventually gave out. Sandra, I'm told you're intelligent and could have repair these program errors. Fui ran away in sorrow, search for comfort in Team Rocket, never to be heard from again. Tyro snapped and committed suicide. Darii was killed on a dangerous mission some time later. Ever since, Dito has been making ends meat on odd jobs. We still have the apartment, but we live paycheck to paycheck. I also have to work so we can buy food and pay the bills… I figured if I came back to this point of tile, I could stop the chain of deaths… but please… Don't let this little meeting effect my birth…" Sandra looked over at Darii uneasily. Her 'dying motivation' the boy had explained wasn't present. How could the he possibly be born at the same time, as not to effect the patterns of time? But, Sandra thought, If she did not hatch the child at the exact right date, then the boy would forever be lost in time, no time to go home to… Darii didn't yet realize this… Sandra knew all the catches of time travel and had VERY carefully planed he time trip so that she had a time open briefly for her to come home without there being a double of herself in that time already… Time travel was very complicated and the boy had put no thought into it at all… The boy's tail flipped nervously, "Soooo, Try your hardest not to screw up my birth…" Sandra looked up solemnly, "You're such a fool… Did you even consider that there is a 90% chance that you'll be stuck in the rifts of time forever? Your point of time will be destroyed and you'll have no time to go home to… I ran the risk once, but I carefully planned prier to just jumping into the time machine and-" The boy by now had tears rolling down his cheeks, "Mother you don't understand what kind of life I've been living! At this point It doesn't matter whether I even live or not! You also don't know what it was it was like…. One death after another death after another! I was young but I remember Dark AND Esla's deaths… I was six when Dark died and eight when Esla died. Tyro actually may still be alive but Grandfather and I seriously doubt it…" He was trembling as he Send Sandra one of his memories through his psychic power to hers.  
  
Dark gave a weak smile. The long gone golden rings had left her hair sheer black. Her hair was pinned up and out of her face. Tyro sat by her bedside loyally. A seventeen-year-old Fui looked at her bed bound mother with watery eyes. The purple haired boy had been sitting in a chair at the foot of Dark's bed in her apartment and the memory was from his point of view. "Tyro…" Dark said now gritting her teeth, "Are you sure you couldn't find Ben?" Tyro shook his head, "No. I searched the phone books and everything… Finding him would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack…" Dark's eyelids began to flicker, "I… Don't know how much longer I can hold on and wait like this… I can't hold on to energy for more than j-just a few minutes…" ((Tyro)) "No… Just a little longer, Dark… Just a couple days more! Please! I'll track Ben down myself! I will go looking for him! Just don't…." Something unusual happened. Tyro's emotionless face seemed to break down into emotion and he began to sob. Dark had never seen this before and her eyes began to water slightly but she was too weak to cry very hard. Tyro cried out over his tears, "Damn you, Ben! DAMN YOU!" Fui tried to smile "I b-better be going, Dad. I can't stand here any longer." With that Fui left the room. A couple minutes later Esla creaked the door open. "Fui called me on the phone, she said it's at it's high point. You ok Dark?" Dark didn't answer. Tyro was still slightly sobbing into one of his sleeves and he looked teary eyed up at Esla, who put on a 'dear lord!' expression. Dark's eyes seemed to fade away. She blinked a few times. Tyro turned his attention to Dark, ignoring Esla. "Dark?" He whispered looking into her eyes. Her eyes went blank and her mouth was still slightly open from her last troubled breath.  
  
Sandra snapped back into reality. She realized than she too was crying and she wiped her eyes. The boy seemed to pulsate in anger. ((His tail shows he is angry as it fwips around.)) "It's different when you actually see it! You didn't seem to get the concept of 'Dark dying' shall I show you Esla as well?" ((Sandra)) "NO!" Sandra was breathing hard and even though she felt no pain, the blood from her side seeped through her uniform once more. Darii seemed concerned, "Sandra…" Sandra was focused on the boy, "What exactly is your name?" The boy seemed to calm down a bit and his face flushed, "Esla named me after you. I'm Sander. Call me San for short… but understand, I want to live… but I don't want to live without my family… I'm…. Lonely." He looked down at his feet. "Dito and I together make just enough money so that I can go to school and I go to work in the afternoons. At school, I'm considered an unpopular freak because of my tail and I have no real friends. Some pretend to be my friends for a while if a bully is bothering them because they know I'd win in a fight. After school, I go to my job at the restaurant and cook stir-fry until dusk. Then I train myself in the school sports field because by this time, nobody is there. Then I come home after about an hour of training and do my homework and study. By the time I finish, It's midnight and I'm so exhausted I just fall straight to sleep. The weekends are my blessed days of rest from my weekly torment…" He got an emotionally painful look on his face, "If my parents were alive…. I figured it would clean up my life…. Home schooled by the supposedly genius Sandra and with everyone alive and working, we would all live more comfortable lives… and" A couple tears fell to the ground. "And through all my efforts to save you, you are still falling downhill. More slowly but still… Your energy is gone. I don't even recognize you as a Pokemon your energy is jacked down so low… I want…hope… You will know what is smart and you and Darii will leave Team Rocket…" Sandra fell to the floor, unable to hold herself up ant longer. Darii knelt by her side quickly, seeming very concerned. "Sandra! You ok?!" She had fallen asleep standing up… Her low energy just causes her to fall asleep without warning. Darii was going to pick her up but some one burst in though the gym's doors behind him. He heard Fui swallow loudly and he turned and saw Esla standing in the doorway. Her hair was still down and she had taken very little care in getting dressed, and her clothes didn't look quite right. Darii scrambled to his feet. With out even realizing, He was standing in front of Sandra protectively. Esla's eyes were hidden in shadow as she walked up to Darii, taking long strides. She reached out and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Then she side stepped. ((Darii puts a hand to his cheek, without changing direction.)) "Who the hell are you?" She questioned Sander. He seemed surprised to see her, "Aw crap, your not supposed to be here! I gotta get out of here." He held his arm in front of him and pulled his sleeve up exposing an electronic wristband. He punched in a few buttons and he was gone. "Sandra!" She woke suddenly as Esla nudged her with her foot. "Ahh! Whosawhatahuh?!" ((Esla)) "Sandra! I'm not letting you off the hook either! You are in so much trouble now!" Sandra yawned and spoke sleepily, "Mom, I'm seventeen. I'm not a *yawn* child anymore… I can…" She dozed off again. Esla turned to Fui, "It's not your fault, Fui… You've got no reason to be yelled at… Sandra forced you to come, and I know you can't teleport to come home… come here, I'm taking you and Sandra home." Darii looked angry, but he contained himself, "Go right ahead. The mission had already been completed for us." Esla ignored him. "Alright, Fui, I'm gonna attempt to teleport all three of us in one go." With a hand touching Fui and one touching Sandra, all three of them began to flicker. Darii, who was close by, lightly touched Fui so Esla wouldn't notice and he helped her teleport the both of them. Darii stood alone in the gym now. He realized how early it was, half past five. He decided that he would present the boss with the news of their completion of the assignment, for she was usually in her office by five or so. He teleported.  
  
He reappeared in a dark room. A large desk sat near the back of the room. A young, brunette woman sat in a large desk chair, stroking an old stocky Persian, who sat comfortably on the plush carpeting. Her eyes had been shrouded in shadow came to light and her face was in a very serious complexion. Darii came near the front of the desk and fell to one knee like all poke/humans were required to do. He bowed his head and spoke without looking at her, "Psychic196A and Psychicnormal132196AA. Assignment number 18746039 completed on time." Darii looks up. The boss sneered, "Thank you, Psychic196A, but where is your partner?" Darii swallowed hard, "She is resting, madam. The job was a tough one in her condition… She could barely walk." The boss, looked serious once more, "Fine, but if your partner fails to show before me again she will go to confinement. Next assignment." The boss flipped through a folder, "Is a tough one. We have had twenty-seven failures. I'm hoping you and Psychicnormal132196AA are capable of completing the assignment where others have failed. Out of all the failures we have had one class 'A' Pokemon fail… It was an… Umbreon I believe… " Darii swallowed hard again, he knew what was coming. "Your mission… To destroy scientist, Ben Tsitneics's, experiments. An Espeon and a Ditto, so Tsitneics will not be recognized for his achievements and Team Rocket will. Also to avenge the losses of Team Rocket members such as…" She picked a random name off the list, "Fight236H and his partner Dark197A… Your mission has been assigned. You have two weeks to complete this tough assignment. You may leave." Darii Bowed his head again, "Dark197A and Fight236H are alive and well. The Espeon and Ditto are my partner's parents. And a past mission of ours, we observed Tsitneics at a science convention showing his achievements so it's too late for Team Rocket to take credit. Is this mission really necessary?" The boss looked angry, "You dare defy my assignment? If you weren't of top class, I would have you killed! And as for Dark197A and her partner being alive… rubbish, they haven't returned, and they've been gone for years. Go now!!" Darii sighed, "Yes, madam, as you wish…" He teleported. She checked her electronic notebook and spoke to herself, "They can't be alive.. The last time Dark197A was detected in headquarters was… LAST NIGHT?! I can't believe it! Our class 'A' Umbreon is alive!"  
  
By the time he got to the Team Rocket bunkroom, he was almost in tears, because of what he and Sandra had to do. Peatu snapped awake and she sat up. "Darii, It's five forty five A.M.! What have you been doing all night? Mission?" Darii looked down at his feet in despair, "O-Our next mission. Is to kill Sandra's parents…" Peatu laid back down, "I'm sorry, Darii… It's gonna be hard telling her… I'm glad I'm not in your shoes." Darii sat on Sandra's bed and put his hands over his face 


	5. The Final Chapter

He whispered, "I will, Save Sandra from the dread… I will complete the mission alone…" Peatu perched lightly next to Darii, "You position status at Team Rocket is that important to you? If I were you I would decide which is more important, Family or Status. Right at the moment, The decision rests with you..." Darii didn't seem to be listening, "I.. Will complete the mission myself…" Peatu scowled,"Darii, I thought you had morals!" Darii sulked, "You don't understand… I have been working for this position all my life and now I have it. I'm not about to loose it for a couple of Pokemon…" Peatu sighed, "You will resent this one day, Darii, but that's not my problem." She leaped down from her seat on Sandra's bed to the floor and she walked out of the bunkroom leaving Darii alone. Darii didn't worry about Dito, It was Esla that worried him. Would going after Esla alone be a suicidal mission? Esla has taken down so many of his Rocket peers… would he just be an addition to Miss. Boss's list? He didn't even want to think about it. He decided to get the mission done quickly, less time to think about whether he should go though with the mission or not. Plus he was still angry with Esla for snubbing him. He decided to go now, so if Sandra saw, she would take the reasoning of his attack as a comeback rather than a mission. He will take Dito down later. Take the hardest first. He had it figured out and teleported.  
  
Sandra coughed. She had been brought back home and put to bed. Sandra felt helpless just lying there powerless. Esla tucked Fui in and apologized to Dark for Sandra taking off with Fui. Esla grabbed a blanket and knelt beside Sandra's temporary bed. ((Esla's bed.)) Esla sat on the floor, still dressed, and she gave Sandra a suspicious look, "Do I need to check your memory again or can I go to sleep?" Sandra sighed, "Go ahead and check, there is nothing there about further missions. I'm done for the week." Esla tried to believe her, "I'm trusting you won't run off with Fui again… Good night." Esla set herself up a bed on the floor and pretty soon she slept soundly. Sandra lay awake wondering whether Darii were still angry with Esla, had he given the boss the report of success, or received a new assignment. As if in answer to her wonders, he materialized. He looked up after his teleport was complete, the room was still and quiet. Sandra's purple blue eyes shown in the flash from his teleport. Sandra whispered loudly, "Darii, What now? Do we have our new mission?" Darii nodded solemnly. He formed a ball of psychic energy in his hands and pulled it out long into a sword like formation. He Flipped it skillfully between his fingers before taking a firm grasp on it with his right hand. Sandra's eyes flickered, "What the hell…" Tears began to well up in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Sandra… You will hate me for this…" Sandra's eyes grew wide, "Oh my Gawd, Darii, NOOOO!" She yelled out loud. He swung the sword down at Esla's sleeping figure.  
  
Dito awoke in a cold sweat. He had had this dream before. He sometimes thought some of Esla's psychic power rubbed off on him. She was gone now though… Dark had killed her. He saw now Sandra's purpose in the future…He heard Sandra begin to wail baby cries. He sat up and looked in the direction of Sandra's crib. A glowing figure was hunched over her crib. Hear the noise of Dito's movement in bed the person looked up, looking like a frightened deer. Dressed in white, A very young version of Esla starred back at Dito. She seemed to have angelic wings protruding from her shoulder blades and folding behind her. Esla smiled upon seeing him. She held her long white robes up, exposing her bare feet, so she could walk more freely. She gracefully strided to Dito's bottom bunk. She knelt by his bedside his bed and looked him in the eyes smiling. She stroked his cheek with her hand that felt to Dito like pleasant warm sunlight. "Esla?" She held a finger to her lips as if to hush him. She stroked his hair and whispered, "Go back to sleep… I will care for Sandra tonight… I didn't mean to wake you." He closed his eyes and smiled sleepily, "Ok, Esla... See you in the morning…" He said unconsciously before drifting back to sleep. 


End file.
